Dr 98331
by Just Call Me Mrs Cullen
Summary: Bella's life seemed ideal until she had a motorcycle accident leaving her unconscious. Now her fate lies in the hands of Edward, her 20 year old doctor, but will theirs get intertwined in interim? Full summary inside. ALL HUMAN. AU.
1. Ch 1: Beginning

Full summary: Bella Swan's life seemed ideal; she had a steady boyfriend, a great dad, and was graduating high school in a matter of months with a perfect 4.0. In a split second everything changed though- What started off as a joy ride on Jake's motorcycle ended up with Bella unconscious in Forks Community Hospital. Will she wake up? What will happen when she does? If one man knows the answer it is her doctor, Edward Cullen, the twenty year old protégée doctor. Her fate lies in his hands, but will theirs get intertwined in the interim? ALL HUMAN

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning

EPOV

Beep, beep, beep.

I rolled over and hit the alarm clock that was currently buzzing in my ear, telling me it was a time to get up.

5:30 A.M.

I wiped my eyes, stretched and got up slowly to walk to my shower. The cold water immediately woke me up when it hit my back, and after I was done showering I quickly changed into my doctor scrubs, grabbed a bagel on the way out of my house and headed to work.

I walked into Forks Community Hospital at exactly 6:00 A.M., greeted the girl at the front desk and then proceeded to my office in the back. After setting down my briefcase and taking off my coat, I headed to my patients rooms.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," I said, walking into the first room, "How are you today?"

"Fine, fine, Dr. Cullen," the old man replied, chuckling, "can't wait to break free from this jail though. Have any good news for me?"

As I checked the machines for his heart rate as well as other things I responded, "Well, you're alive still, so that is good news."

He laughed and responded, "Suppose that is good news, boy."

I grinned at him. Arthur was by far my favorite patient; he reminded me of my grandpa and always had a good story about 'back in his day'.

"Have you had your medicine yet today?" I asked, putting down his charts to focus my attention on him, looking for signs of lying.

As much as I loved Arthur, he tended to lie about medicine and well… just about everything in particular.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Really?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, "because it says here that you are due for some."

He sighed, "I don't know why you ask me if you already know."  
I laughed, "Well, if I didn't ask then I wouldn't be able to say this," I paused for dramatic effect, "Mr. Anderson – do you want the blue or red pill?"

He let out a small chuckle and said, "You're quite a character, you know that Edward?"

I nodded and handed him his morning medicine, watching him as he swallowed.

"See, it's not that bad," I said, taking the empty cup from his hands.

He huffed, and I laughed.

"Not that bad," he scoffed, "ha! Have you tasted that stuff? Back in my day, if we were sick, we sucked it up, none of this staying in the hospital against your will because your wife forced you. And we sure as hell didn't drink this stuff, unless we lost a horrible bet. The watered down soup back in the army tasted better."  
"I'm sure it did, but did the watered down soup make you feel any better?"

"It sufficed," he said, not answering my question.

"Let me put it this way, this medicine," I said pointing to the container "will help you get out of here faster."

"Let me have it then," he said, grabbing at the bottle, which I quickly pulled away.

"Not until noon, sorry," I laughed and after saying goodbye walked out of his room.

I made my usual rounds, visiting all my patients all who had various conditions. The best part about my job was that I got to do a little bit of everything.

Since I wasn't old enough, or experienced enough, to be a full on-call doctor, I got the patients the other doctors were too busy for. Hence how I ended up with patients ranging from a little girl who had a head injury to Mr. Anderson, who was currently suffering from a nasty case of the flu.

Just then my buzzer beeped. I glanced down at it and saw that room 14 was requesting me. Great.

I walked slowly, extremely slowly, down to the room.

"Oh, Edwardddd," the raspy voice inside the room called.

"Yes?" I asked, walking into the room, putting on my professional face.

"I was just wondering what the procedures were around here for my sponge bath. I've been told I get one, and was wondering if you would do the honors," Jessica Stanley purred.

"Well, Mrs. Stanley," I began, but was interrupted.

"It's Ms. Stanley, no husband," she said, waving her left hand at me to show that indeed, there was no ring on her wrinkly finger.

"Right, Ms. Stanley, well, doctors don't give the sponge baths usually, it's the nurses job. Let me call Alice for you real quick and I'm sure she'd be glad to assist you." I replied.

"But aren't you an exception to every rule? I mean, I've never heard of a doctor who was twenty before, or of one who was so hot and good at what he does," she trailed off suggestively.

I tugged on my collar and said, "Let me call Alice,"

"No," she replied, grabbing my hand, "Never mind, I don't want a bath." She frowned as I walked out of the room.

Just as I walked out of the room I was pulled aside by a certain pixie-like girl.

"Someone has a crush," she said, teasingly.

"She's nearly fifty years old!" I said tensely.

"You attract all types of women-and men- McDreamy," Alice said, hitting me playfully.

"McDreamy?" I asked.

"You know? Like that guy on that show… Grey's Anatomy." She said, like it was the most obvious thing ever, "That's what all the girls back here call you when you're not around."

I groaned, great, just great.

The morning passed fairly quickly, and before I knew it, it was time to go on lunch break. Just as I was about to leave, I heard frantic yelling start and I rushed to see what was happening.

When I arrived to where the commotion was, I saw a girl being carried by hastily on a stretcher by my father, away from a rather large crowd of people.

"Edward, son," Carlisle said, "help me please."

I immediately took a side of the stretcher and kept pace with my dad until we were in the critical care room.

After the girl was placed on the bed, my father told me to leave while he did tests and cleaned her up. I obliged, and left the room, and went to lunch thinking of the girl the entire time I was there.

I quickly ate my meal and got back to the hospital as soon as possible, when I entered the girl at the desk stopped me and gave me a slip. On the hospital stationary it said:

Forks Community Hospital

Patient Name: Isabella Swan

Age: 18

Time of Admittance: 11:32 A.M.

Reason: Car crash

Doctor Assigned: Edward Cullen

Notes: Broken bones, possible head trauma, unconscious

Edward, I'm putting you in charge of her, make sure to contact me as soon as she wakes up. Love, Dad.

I read over the note twice and headed to Isabella Swan's room to meet my new patient.

**A/N: **So, there is the first chapter – it's extremely short I know, I promise they will usually be longer then this – but it's kind of an intro chapter and I want to see if there is interest in this story or not. Sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm not perfect nor do I pretend to be… Please review if you liked it, hated it, or even just read it! I love hearing from everyone and take into account everything everyone has to say! Thanks!


	2. Ch 2: Isabella

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

* * *

Chapter 2: Isabella

EPOV

When I walked into Isabella Swan's room I saw she was not alone. Standing next to her was a guy with dark hair and who had to be at least 6'4.

"Hello?" I said, almost as a question.

He looked up at me and walked over to me, "Hello?" he said, just as confused.

"I'm Doctor Edward Cullen," I said, sticking out my hand. He shook it but still looked confused.

"You're just a boy," he said incredulously.

"That maybe so, but that doesn't mean I'm not a doctor. I am extremely qualified, you can look at my diplomas if you wish," I said.

He shook his head but remained quite.

"You are?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, Jacob Black, Bella's boyfriend." He looked at Isabella lovingly.

"Nice to meet you," I said and walked over to her lying figure, "if you don't mind?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Jacob got the hint and moved out of the way so I could check Isabella's temperature as well as her IVs and heart rate.

That was the first time I actually looked at her. She had long brown hair, fair skin and plump lips that were curved slightly into a frown. The rest of her was either bandaged or bruised, but I could still tell she was beautiful.

"She got into a car wreck?" I asked Jacob.

He didn't meet my eyes, "Motorcycle crash actually. I've been teaching her how to ride one for a while now. I fix them up and then she rides them, she really enjoys the rush, but I guess she didn't see the road turning ahead and when she finally did she tried turning too harshly and the motorcycle crashed, her along with it. I got her here as soon as I could, honest." He said, and started to cry a little.

It was strange seeing a man of his size and statue crying, but considering the circumstance it was understandable. I stood there awkwardly, if I were a girl I would have hugged him, but I wasn't so instead I patted him on the back reassuringly and told him it wasn't his fault.

"It was," he said between sobs, "it was." He took a deep breath then said "I'm sorry, it's just hard seeing her like this, you know? I feel responsible."

"I understand," I said sincerely.

"She will be okay, wont she?" Jacob asked looking me in the eye.

"Well, we are running tests right now. So far all we have is broken bones and the obvious bruises, we will get the brain and internal tests back within the hour, so we'll know more after that."

"Sure, sure," Jacob muttered, "Charlie is going to kill me."

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Her dad, one of the Fork's Police, you know him?"

I nodded, why didn't I make that connection before, of course Isabella and Charlie Swan would be related.

"Well, he hates when she rides motorcycles, in fact he told her not to ride them for just this reason." He said shaking his head. "I should go call him."

"Ok," I said, knowing full well that my dad had probably already done so, but knowing it was something Jacob had to do.

As soon as Jacob left the room I turned my gaze back to the girl lying in the bed.

"Isabella Swan, my name is Edward Cullen, I will be your doctor until we get you better," I said to her unconscious form. "You took quite a spill there you know? What were you thinking riding in that rain? And so fast?" I questioned.

It was strange, but I enjoyed talking to her, even though I knew she couldn't hear me or reply… the effect was calming though.

I grabbed her hand gently, and held her arm as I continued to talk, "So anyway, I guess I should tell you a little about myself since we'll be spending a lot of time together. I'm twenty; yes I know I'm young. Just about everyone here reminds me of that daily, it gets quite annoying actually. I love hunting and snow, but love being warm as I rarely am. You know how doctor's hands are always cold? Want to know a secret as to why?" I leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "They keep our offices freezing, claiming the reason is germs don't travel well in cold temperatures; I personally think they just don't want to pay extra for heat." I rubbed my fingers around her wrist when I felt something.

I picked up her wrist and saw four small scars running parallel to her hand, and another cut that looked recent. I suddenly got angry, "Isabella why in the world do you cut yourself? Do you know how dangerous that is?" I shouted at her still body.

"Doctor Cullen?" I heard a voice behind me and saw Alice standing there.

"Yes?" I asked, letting go of Isabella's hand gently.

"Charlie Swan is here to see his daughter, is it alright if he comes in?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, standing up then positioning Isabella's hand in a way so her father couldn't see the scars. I wasn't sure if he knew about them, but for some reason I didn't want him to see them, especially now.

A medium height man, with thinning brown hair walked into the room, wearing his police uniform and a grave face.

"Bella? Bells," he said running to the side of her bed and kissing her forehead. He then took a step back, looked over her bruised and bandaged body and began to weep.

I stepped out of the room to give them privacy to be eyed by Alice.

"You were talking to her." Alice said, and although it was a statement it sounded like a question.

"Yes," I said, shifting awkwardly.

She gave me a knowing look, but simply nodded and walked away.

"Doctor Cullen?" I heard Mr. Swan say behind me, I turned and greeted him with a slight smile.

"Call me Edward please," I said shaking his hand.

"Edward, what's the diagnosis?" he asked solemnly.

"Mr. Swan, we haven't-"

"Edward, Mr. Swan, please join me in my office," Carlisle said.

Carlisle sat at his desk, while Mr. Swan took the seat across the desk. I stood at the side of the table, curious as to the news my father was about to announce.

"Mr. Swan, I am Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father and head doctor at this hospital."

"Nice to meet you Doctor Cullen," Mr. Swan said and then asked, "So what's the news?"

"We just received the tests we preformed on your daughter earlier today back," Carlisle paused, "it seems she hit her head hard when she crashed and from what we can tell, has severe brain trauma. We don't know how this will affect her, as it varies from patient to patient, however; it is serious but usually treatable. Until she wakes, that is all we can tell sadly."

"She will wake up, right?" Charlie asked.

"Well, of course we can't be sure, but as of now it is looking promising." Carlisle replied then turned to me, "Edward, have you seen any movement from her?"

"No, but I will let you know as soon as I do," I said.

"Alright, well Mr. Swan, I'm sorry we can not tell you more at the current time, but we will definitely keep you updated. You're free to go back to Isabella's room now if you want." Carlisle said and stood up.

"Thank you both," Mr. Swan said and headed back to his daughters room.

"Dad, she will be okay? Right?" I asked, knowing that he often white lied to patient's relatives as to not upset them.

"I'm not sure Edward, I'm not sure. From the scans I can tell she'll either have permanent brain damage or amnesia when she wakes, that being the least severe of the possibilities. We will have to keep her in intensive care for a long time though, and you'll need to be with her almost all the time." He sighed, "I know this is asking a lot from you-"

I interrupted him, "It's no problem dad, honestly."

He smiled at me and then told me to go check on my other patients while Mr. Swan was in Isabella's room.

I made my rounds, making my visit to Ms. Stanley's room as short as possible and talking briefly to Mr. Anderson. Usually I would have talked to him longer, but I was anxious to get back to Isabella.

By the time I got to her room, her dad was gone again, leaving her alone. When I saw her figure I smiled and walked in again. Almost immediately after Alice walked into the room smiling knowingly.

"Thought I would find you here," she said grinning.

"Hello Alice," I said, looking up at her.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing planned," I hesitated, "why?" I asked, knowing she would probably force me into doing something.

"Well, Jasper and I are going to the movies tonight, only Jasper's cousin is in town and needs a date, so I was wondering if you wanted to join us," she said quickly.  
I hoped my mouth to respond only to have Alice start up again.

"It won't be fancy or anything, totally laid back, and I know, I know, you don't date," she said mocking me, "but it's just one movie, think of it as time with your favorite nurse and her friends?"

I sighed, "I can't" That was a lie, and Alice knew it as well as I did.

"You just said you weren't busy," Alice whined, "come on Edward, just a couple hours!"

"Just a couple hours," I repeated, "Alice, remember the last time you and Jasper dragged me on a double date for 'just a few hours'?" Alice winced at the memory.

"Well, yes…" she said quietly, "But I swear Rosalie isn't some creep like Lauren was!"

"She _stalked_ me Alice," I said reminding her incase she'd forgotten, "for months! She even fell down stairs on purpose just so I could be her doctor; I think that's a little more then creepy. That's just down right insane."

"I know, I know, that's why she's in that medical facility downtown, but I promise Rose isn't a psycho." She held out her pinky.

I rolled my eyes, but linked mine with hers which caused her to break out into a fit of happy giggles.

"Oh yay Edward!" she exclaimed, "We are going to have so much fun! Rosalie is pretty too" she said winking at me, "Meet us at the theater at 7" and with that she left the room.

I sighed, cursing myself for agreeing to this date, when I heard a moan from behind me.

I quickly turned around to see where the noise came from and saw Isabella shifting around awkwardly on the bed, eyes still closed.

"Miss Swan?" I asked, walking closer to the bed.

No response.

"Isabella? Can you hear me?" I asked again.

No response.

"Well incase you can hear me, you're fine. You are in Forks Community Hospital, you crashed your motorcycle. My name is Edward Cullen and I'm your doctor." I touched her arm lightly and heard her sigh but no words came out. "We'll make you better Isabella, I promise." I added under my breath.

Isabella didn't move or make any noises after that, and after another twenty minutes I left her room to do some business.

The rest of the day went by quickly, patients came and left, quite frankly it was all a blur, but before I knew it, it was six o'clock.

I said goodbye to my dad, and left the hospital to get ready for my double date.

**A/N:** There is chapter two for you all! Hope you liked it, a little plot development. I know Edward keeps calling Bella Isabella, but he doesn't know she likes to be called Bella yet, plus he wants to be professional! Please please please review, I write- you review – we'll call it even! But seriously, reviews make me so happy! And a happy writer means more chapters!


	3. Ch 3: Dumbbell

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

**A/N:** So I realized I never explained why this story is called Dr. 98331! Maybe some of you have figured it out, and if so, congratulations! Some of you have asked, so you know already too, but for the rest of you… 98331 is the zip code for Forks, WA. So it's kinda a spoof off of Dr. 90210 :-P

* * *

Chapter 3: Dumbbell

EPOV

"I'm going to get more popcorn, do you want anything?" I whispered to Rose.

"Nope," she said shortly, focusing her attention back onto the movie.

"Alright then," I stood and quickly made my way out of the theater.

What was I thinking agreeing to go on this double date with Alice and her boyfriend? Jasper was a cool enough guy, but his cousin was so… so, self absorbed. I swear she checked her reflection in the mirror at least ten times since we sat down, and the movie is only twenty minutes in. Plus, really, its pitch dark in the theater, it's not like anyone can see her.

I didn't really need popcorn, but I did really need to get out of there, away from her.

I sat down on a bench outside the theaters doors, and ran my hands through my hair, frustrated.

_I wonder how Isabella is doing_, I found myself thinking. _I'm sure she isn't the self absorbed type of girl who would obsess over her makeup on a date._

I sighed, knowing I should probably get popcorn before going back to my 'date,' so I made my way to the counter.

"Hello," I said to the girl behind the counter, trying to put on a smile "I'll have a small popcorn."

"Sure thing!" the teenage girl said enthusiastically and walked over to get the popcorn. "Butter?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Um, sure." I replied, not caring either way.

"I _love _butter popcorn," she said, fluttering her eyes at me.

"Yea, me too," I said, "Is something wrong with you eye?" I asked, concerned.

"What?" she seemed shocked, "Oh, no." The fluttering stopped and she huffed. "That will be 3" she said.

I handed her the 3 and took the popcorn.

"Would you like a receipt?" she asked.

"No thanks," I started to walk away.

"Wait, no!" she shouted, "Take the receipt."

"Really, it's fine," I said, waving my hand at her.

"Just take it," she shoved it in my direction.

"Alright then," I said talking it from her.

"Great!" she said enthusiastically again, "Come back again soon!"

I nodded and quickly walked back towards the theater room shaking my head. That girl made Rosalie seem like a great date.

I looked down at the receipt to see handwriting on it, in pink.

_You're cute, I'm cute, we should totally hook up. Call me sometime sexy. 555-4294_

I cringed and quickly threw away the receipt and walked back in and sat down next to my date.

"You were gone for a while," Rose whispered to me.

"Surprised you noticed," I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I said, want some popcorn?"

"Oh, sure!" she quickly took the bucket and began to eat it, turning back to the movie again.

I decided to watch it as well. The plot wasn't anything special, one of those chick-flick movies were the girl starts off as an ugly girl but gets transformed into a beauty and then the guy she has been crushing on falls in love with her, blah blah blah.

I've always hated these types of movies, not because they are in the chick-flick genre, I could care less. But because the guy only likes her after she looks pretty. I once made the mistake of telling my mom this, and she went all gushy on me, saying how mature that was. Ever since I've kept my mouth shut, and just sit through them, counting the minutes till the end.

Rosalie seemed pretty into the movie though, and after the made-over girl in the movie kissed the guy I swear I saw a tear run down her cheek.

A few minutes later, the movie ended and the four of us walked out of the theater.

"That was so good!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I know," Alice said, "I just love makeover stories, they are so inspirational. What did you think of it Jasper?"

"It was…" he stumbled for words, "interesting."

"Wasn't it though?" Alice agreed, and Jasper let out a relieved sigh. "So anyone up for dinner?"

"I am," Rosalie said, grabbing onto my arm.

"Um," I started only to be interrupted by my phone. I looked down and saw it was my dad. I held up a finger to them and picked up.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Edward, glad I reached you. I feel horrible for asking you this, since you are on your date and all, but can you come back to the hospital? Dr. Brown just left for a family emergency leaving me here alone, and we just received a new patient."  
"Sure dad," I replied, relieved for an excuse to end this date quickly, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Edward, see you soon." He hung up.

I looked at three confused faces and said, "I'm sorry, business calls, I have to go."

"What happened?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Dad is just low on doctors and needs to me help him out with this shift," I paused and looked at a sad Rosalie, "I'm sorry, I had a great time tonight though." I lied.

"Me too, to bad we have to end it so quickly," she said, applying more lip gloss.

"Hey, I have an idea," Alice said in a tone that made me know I'd hate her suggestion, "Why don't we all go back to the hospital? I can help you with the patients, and Jasper and Rose can see us at work!"

"Well-" I began

"That would be awesome," Rose said, "I love a man in uniform."  
"Wouldn't that be a man in the army?" I asked.

"Well, you know what I mean, I love a man in doctors scrubs" she waved her manicured hand in the air.

"So it's decided!" Alice said excitedly, "Let's go."

I sighed, but didn't argue.

We got to the hospital in ten minutes and I quickly washed my hands and changed into my doctor attire.

"Edward," my dad sounded stressed, "Room seven."  
I nodded and walked to the room, passing a sitting Jasper and Rosalie in the waiting room.

When I reached room seven I looked at the patients charts before walking in.

Forks Community Hospital

Patient Name: Emmett McCarty

Age: 22

Time of Admittance: 10:48 P.M.

Reason: Exercise Accident

_Exercise accident_? I thought to myself, laughing a little. I quickly composed myself and walked into the room.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen; I'll be your doctor today." I started my routine introduction when I looked up at Mr. McCarty and stopped.

He had to be at least 6'3, with muscles larger then I thought possible, and he was lying down on the cot, legs hanging over the short 5 foot bed, moaning.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

He sat up to talk to me, which is when I noticed his black eye, swollen hand and bruised arm "Do you have to know?"

"Well, it would help." I responded.

He sighed, "Don't tell anyone else, but I had a little accident at the gym."

"It says that on your chart," I said pointing to the chart I was holding, "what kind of accident?"

"I didn't see the stupid dumbbell," he muttered, "Ironic, right? _Dumb_bell." He smacked himself and then winced.

"I'm still not following," I said, confused.

"I was working out in the gym, doing my normal routine when this hot chick walked in. Tan, blonde, tall, you know? Hot, right?" I shrugged and he continued, "Well, I wanted to show off a little, so I was flexing, and walking towards the bench press, looking back at her and winking, when I tripped over a dumbbell lying on the floor."

"That doesn't sound so bad," I said.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet," he laughed a little, "So, I'm tripping over this dumbbell, when I get the brilliant idea to grab onto something to stop me from falling. So what do I grab onto? A rack full of dumbbells, only it wasn't sturdy and I ended up tipping it over, so it all landed on me."  
I cringed, that had to have hurt.

"So, as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, I pass out. I pass out" he repeated, unbelievingly, "in front of this girl, only to wake up a couple minutes later with the majority in the gym surrounding me asking me if I was alright. And I see the girl laughing with her friends on the treadmill." He shakes his head.  
"You passed out?" I asked.

"Yep, and now I have these lovely bruises and my hands swollen a little." He sighed.

"I'm going to have to run a couple precaution tests for your head, although you seem to be fine." I said while looking at his hand, "As for your hand, it just looks twisted, nothing a couple days won't fix."

He nodded. "Cool doc," he replied and laid back on the bed, swinging his feet like a little kid does.

"I'll be right back," I said after I finished the tests for his head.

When I walked out into the hall I was greeted by Rosalie, "So whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Just my job," I said, walking past her.

"Right, well, I'm going to go I guess." She said.

I looked at her, "Okay, sorry I'm so busy." I apologized, I may not have liked her much, but she didn't deserve to be ignored.

"Oh, it's fine, important doctor saving lives, I get it." She said, pulling out her mirror again.

"Right, well I have to go talk to my dad real quick," I said, "Bye."

I knocked on his door and walked in, "Dad, just wanted to let you know Emmett McCarty seems fine, minor twist and bruising."

"Thanks for letting me know, Edward," he said. "Checked on Isabella Swan lately?"

"No," I replied, "I'll do that right after I check Mr. McCarty out."

"Thanks Edward," my dad said and went back to work.

I walked back towards Emmett's room when I heard Rosalie' voice.

"So you really saved that girl from the rapist?" I heard her ogle.

"It's not that big of a deal, anyone would have done the same if they were in my position." He said modestly.

"Wow, you're a hero," she said when I walked into the room.

I saw Rosalie holding Mr. McCarty's hand, gazing into his eyes adoringly, while Emmett sat on the bed proudly.

"Hey Dr. Cullen, just telling Rose here the story of how I saved that girls life," he said, hinting at me to go along with it.

"Oh, right, lucky you didn't get more hurt," I rolled my eyes.

"Poor baby," Rosalie purred.

"I help if I can," Emmett replied, "So what's the word doc?"

"You're free to go, just take it easy for a day or two." I said.

"Awesome," Rosalie said, "I'll walk you out Emmett."

"Thanks babe," he said, smiling.

And with that they walked out. I shook my head, looks like I didn't have to worry about being set up with Rosalie again.

I then walked over to Isabella's room. She was still lying, motionless in her bed.

"You wouldn't believe the night I've had," I said to her unconscious form while checking her blood pressure and heart rate, "I think the girl I went out with just hooked up with another guy right in front of me, a patient!" I laughed.

I then saw her eyes flutter a little. "Isabella?" I asked.

She moaned a little, shifted slightly, and opened her eyelids to reveal deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Isabella Swan?" I asked, moving closer to her bed.

"Yes?" she asked, confused.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I'm-" I was interrupted by her soft voice.

"Are you my boyfriend?" she asked.

I froze… what?

**A/N:** The dreaded cliff hanger –evil laugh- I'm so happy with the feedback I've been getting for this story! Although some of you have favorited the story and haven't reviewed! –gasp- Please review, it just takes a second! THANKS! :-)


	4. Ch 4: Amnesia

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

**A/N: **I have no idea how all this doctor stuff works, I researched it a little and went of that – but if I totally mess it up or something, I'm sorry! :- (

* * *

Chapter 4: Amnesia  
BPOV

I opened my eyes to see a bronze-haired boy, looking at me curiously.

"Isabella Swan?" he said my name as if it were a question.

"Yes?" I asked, not sure who he was, or why he knew my name.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," he began while I racked my brain for how I knew him. "I'm-"

"Are you my boyfriend?" I asked, perplexed.

He froze, and eyed me cautiously, hesitating before answering.

"Well, um," he played with his collar, "No, I'm your doctor."

"You're my doctor?" I asked, still confused. "But you're so young! Look, if you want to break up just tell me, I won't cry."

"I'm not lying to you, you're in Forks Hospital, you had an accident" he said solemnly, "And I would never break up with you," he added, "Not that we are dating or anything."

I nodded, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

I was in the hospital? For what? Where was Charlie? Renee?

"Where are my parents?" I asked, much like a little girl.

"They've been called," he responded, while making notes of machines that were connected to me. "Do you remember what happened Isabella?"

"I was in an accident," I quoted what he told me earlier.

"Yes," he nodded, "But do you remember what happened?"

I frowned, "No, wait did I fall off a horse? Or run into a pole? Or trip over something?" I said, trying to guess what I did.

"No, Isabella, you were riding a motorcycle and crashed." Edward said.

"But," I tried to register what he was telling me, "But, I can't even drive. What was I doing riding a motorcycle?"

"You can drive," Edward replied.

"No, I can't, I'll be getting my permit next month" I said, "Unless, oh no, was I driving without a license? Oh crap, Mom and Dad are going to kill me!" I started to panic.

"No, no," Edward said, putting his hand on my shoulder reassuringly, "You weren't driving without a license," he paused, "Why don't you rest a little while we wait for your parents to get here?"

That sounded like a good idea, so I agreed.

EPOV

As soon as Isabella was asleep, I walked out of her room and directly to Carlisle's office.

"She woke up," I said as soon as I closed his door.

"Miss Swan did?" he asked, I nodded. "Have her parents been contacted?"

"Yes, Mr. Swan has been called, her mother lives in Arizona and Mr. Swan asked not to contact her." I replied.

"What has Miss Swan said?" Carlisle asked.

I shifted nervously, not wanting to mention the part when she asked if I was her boyfriend.

"She asked where her parents were, and she didn't know how she ended up here." I paused, "She thinks she is getting her permit in a month."

"Amnesia?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so," I said, "I should be getting back to her, her dad should be her soon."

"Right, I'll be in a couple minutes to check on her myself," Carlisle said.

I walked out of his office and back into Isabella's room, to find her still sleeping peacefully when I heard a knock on the door.

I looked up and saw Mr. Swan standing there, anxious and worried. I motioned for him to follow me outside, and he did.

"She woke up about ten minutes ago," I told Mr. Swan.

"She did?" He seemed relieved, "Thank God. Is she alright then?"

"Well, sir, she has amnesia," I said.

Mr. Swan didn't say anything, so I continued, "It seems she thinks she is still fourteen, and just about to get her permit. I was talking to her for a brief period of time, and she doesn't remember the accident, or her boyfriend. There is hope though, most of the time amnesiacs get their memory back."

Mr. Swan looked concerned and glanced at her daughter, "How long does it take?"

"Well, that varies; she could get it back in as little as a day, or as long as years. We really have no definite answer, as we aren't sure exactly how amnesia works still." I sighed, "But if we work with Isabella, and continue to think positively, I'm sure she will be better soon."

"Ok," Mr. Swan said, still looking at his daughter, "Is it okay if I talk to her?"

"Of course, I'll be down the hall if you need anything." I said, leaving Mr. Swan and his daughter alone.

BPOV

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes to see my dad, and smiled, "Ch-Dad!"

"Oh, Bella, how are you sweetheart?" he asked, holding my hand.

"Where's mom?" I asked, ignoring his question. I was in the hospital, how did he think I was?

"Renee?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes, dad, what other mother do I have?" I rolled my eyes. "Is she still at home?"

"Bella, honey," he said, squeezing my hand, "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Your mom is in Arizona," he replied.

"What? Why would she be there?" I asked.

"Renee and I are no longer together," Charlie said quietly.

"What?" _Surly I would have remembered this_ I thought.

"We got divorced two years ago," Charlie said, sadly. "She remarried last summer."

"Mom remarried?" I repeated, not believing it.

"Yes," he nodded, "Phil, the baseball player," he said through gritted teeth.

"Dad, I don't remember any of this," I started to tear up, "What's wrong with me?"

"Oh honey," he said, moving to sit next to me on the bed, "You were in a terrible accident, and you have amnesia."

"I have amnesia?" I repeated again, this was all too much.

Charlie simply nodded, "The doctors say you'll get better though, and you'll be in the best care. I'll be here every step of the way, Bells. I'm sure your friends will be too, Jacob said he's on his way right now, and your other friends will stop by later."

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Billy's son?" Charlie said and I nodded remembering Billy, "Jacob is Billy's son… your boyfriend."

"I like Jacob?" I asked.

"Very much so, he's a great guy Bells. Although I can't believe he let you ride that motorcycle," he added under his breath, "but he really cares for you. You two have a great time together."

I heard a knock at the door and saw a guy who had to have been at least 6'3 with dark black hair standing there.

"Speak of the devil," Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie, Bella," the boy made his way to me and then kissed my lightly on the lips.

I sat back, confused.

"Bella, this is Jake," Charlie said gesturing to Jacob.

"My boyfriend," I filled in. Jacob nodded and looked over at Charlie.

"She has amnesia," Charlie told him gravely.

"You don't remember me Bells?" Jacob asked, hurt.

"Well," I paused, not wanting to hurt his feelings, "I guess I kind of do."

He smiled and hugged me, "I knew you wouldn't be able to forget me."

I simply smiled at him.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can get reacquainted." Charlie stood up and left the room.

Jacob took his spot on the bed, "So you've missed some awesome parties while you've been out."

"I have?" I asked, noticing almost everything I said was a question.

"Yea, Ashley threw one two days ago, it was _amazing_!" he said, stretching out the word.

"Too bad I missed it," I tried seeming sad. _Since when was I into parties? _I thought.

"It would have been so much better if you were there," he added, "I've missed you. It just isn't the same without you there with me."

"Jacob, can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Sure, sure," he replied.

"How long have we been going out?"

"Well, almost two years now. We've had some crazy times, Bells. Do you think if I tell you some stories it will help you remember?" he asked.

"I'm not sure?" I said, "Why not."

"Ok," he began, "Let's see. I'll start with how we met." He paused, "We were both at Tyler's birthday party. Do you remember him?" he asked, and I shook me head, "Well he's a really cool guy, you like him." I nodded and he continued, "Well, you were a little tipsy and stumbling all over the place, when you bumped into me." He smiled, "I caught you from falling and then we started to dance. By the end of the night we'd been dancing and laughing for hours, and that's when I asked you out. You said yes, of course, and ever since we've been together."

"How…" I searched for the right word, "Romantic?"

"Totally, my favorite night was the night you told me you loved me though." He said.

"I did?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yep, we were in Ashley's Jacuzzi alone." I looked at him, "We'd lost a bet and had to go outside in it in January, it was like ten degrees outside and we were just in our underwear." I blushed, but he continued, "Anyways, you were straddling me, while I was sitting on one of the seats, and you looked deep into my eyes and said 'I love you Jacob Black,' and then kissed me more passionately the you ever had before." He smiled. "That was an awesome night."

I shifted awkwardly, wondering what he meant by awesome night. Was I having sex with him? I didn't dare ask.

"That doesn't sound much like me," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, just the drinking and partying," _and making out with you in the Jacuzzi_, I added mentally "It doesn't seem like something I'd do."

"I can't believe you don't remember anything," he said, "You used to love that kind of stuff."

"Did I? Well, my dad said I could remember any day," I smiled, and for a brief second I could have sworn I saw Jacob frown.

"Well, that's great," he recovered, "Hey I have to go, I'll be back later though. I love you Bella," he said and then bent down to kiss me passionately.

I kissed back, what else could I do, when I heard someone coughing. Jacob back away from me and I saw that Edward was standing at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, throwing a sideways glance at Jacob, "But I have to ask Isabella a few questions."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Edward, but said ok and walked out the door.

Edward pulled up a chair from the corner and sat next to the bed.

"Hi again," I said, noticing for the first time how cute he was. He had deep green eyes, disheveled bronze hair, and amazing soft pink lips. _I wonder how it would feel to kiss those lips_, I thought, then shook my head appalled with myself; I had a boyfriend who I supposedly loved.

"Hello," he said, pulling out paper and a pencil, "I have to ask you a couple questions, Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella, I'm only called Isabella when I'm in trouble," I smiled at him.

He smiled a crooked smile and nodded, "Ok, Bella, what is the last thing you remember?"

I thought hard, "Well," I paused, "I remember my first day of high school, I remember planning for my fifteenth birthday party, it was going to be my first boy-girl party."

Edward smiled, "You don't remember anything after that? Do you remember the party?"

"Um" I thought harder, "I don't think so…"

"Alright," he nodded, "Well, Bella, you are eighteen, so according to my math, you can't remember the past 3 years." I frowned, and he continued, "There is no sure way to cure amnesia, but we are going to ask your family and friends to show you pictures and tell you stories which will hopefully trigger your memory." I nodded, "We will be keeping you here for another two days just to be safe, but after that you are free to go home. I will be personally checking up on you every day or two, for at least two months, to make sure you are doing well and to check your progress. The process will be a frustrating one, but we are all here for you, Is-Bella," he corrected himself and reached out to put his hand reassuringly over my own.

When our hands touched pleasant shock waves went up my hand and arm. My heart beet speed up and I could hear the heart monitor betraying me, creating louder and quicker beeps. I blushed and looked down hearing Edward's soft chuckling he then squeezed my hand and walked out of the room silently.

**A/N:** I said the characters will be a little OCC ... but keep in mind Bella's actions were in her PAST ... so please don't flame me for her and Jake or for what they did!! I swear I'll explain it later!! And so the real story begins … One of Bella's questionable past, her confusing present and of course her unknown future. Questions will be answered, more will be raised, and some will become a mystery. There is only one way to know what happens, review, review, review! Then after you REVIEW, go vote on my new poll please!


	5. Ch 5: Pictures

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

* * *

Chapter 5: Pictures  
BPOV

"Hello," Edward said when he walked into my room.

I put down the journal I had been reading to look up at him, "Hi"

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, concerned.

"Fine," I replied, "I was just reading a couple of my old diaries that Charlie brought over earlier, to supposedly trigger my memory." I sighed.

"Is it working?" Edward asked.

"Nope," I sighed again, frustrated, "It's not that I don't remember anything that is getting to me," I began, thinking out loud, "Well maybe that is part of the reason, but it's mainly that I don't remember the person I was, well am." I corrected.

Edward looked confused so I continued, "The girl in these journals, I don't remember ever being like her. Who I am now, that isn't this girl." I said pointing to the journal, "Am I supposed to act like this girl I was just to keep my friends?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Bella," Edward said walking closer to my bed, "I can't even begin to imagine the confusion you must be facing right now, but rest assured that everything will work out."

I saw he was trying to comfort me but it wasn't working, "You don't know that," I said quietly and he frowned, "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen," I said quickly, "I – I don't know, I'm just frustrated and I'm taking it out on you."

He smiled, "Call me Edward please, and it's fine."

"Thanks," I smiled back at him, and heard my heart speed up again on the monitor. _That thing is going to be the death of me_, I thought, glaring at the machine.

"Oh my god, BELLA!!" I heard a perky voice say.

I turned towards the door to see two girls who looked my age, dressed in miniskirts and tight t-shirts.

"Um, Hi?" I asked, looking at them questioningly.

"I'll leave you three alone," Edward said, leaving quickly.

I wanted to shout at him to say, but that didn't seem proper, "Alright, thanks again." I said lamely.

He nodded and left the room.

"So, that is your hunk of a doctor?" the blonde asked, I nodded, "Wow, lucky girl."  
The brunette, seemed to notice my confusion, "I'm Samantha, this is Ashley," she said pointing to the girl next to her.

"Nice to meet you?" I said, unsure.

"Meet?" Ashley laughed, and Samantha gave her a glare and elbowed her in the ribs, "Ow."

"What she means," Samantha said, still glaring at Ashley, "Is that we have met before. In fact we are best friends," she said, now smiling at me.

"We are?" I said.

"Of course!" Ashley said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said awkwardly. Who forgets their best friends?

"Don't even worry about it, we know you have amnesia, it's not your fault." Samantha said. "How are you, besides the obvious?"

"I'm alright," I smiled at them.

"So um," Ashley began not wasting any time, "Is your doctor single?" she asked, twisting a string of her blonde hair around her finger mindlessly.

I felt a sting of jealously, but why should I be jealous? I've only known Edward for a couple hours; I definitely don't have a claim on him, seeing as I have a boyfriend and all.

"I'm not sure," I said, "He doesn't have a ring." I said, remembering I noticed earlier.

"That's a good sign," Ashley said, winking at me. "So, I still can't believe you missed my party!"

"I heard it was awesome," I said, trying to get into the conversation.

"You did?" Ashley seemed pleased.

"Yea, um, Jacob told me about it." I said.

She paled, "Jacob told you about it?" she repeated, and threw a nervous glance to Samantha.

"Yea… he said it was a lot of fun," I said, suspiciously.

"What did he say exactly?" Ashley asked, not smiling.

"That's about it, that it was a lot of fun." I said, now officially very suspicious.

She let out a breath, "Oh, ok then, yea it was a lot of fun. It would have been more fun if you were there, though."

"Totally," Samantha added. "Hopefully you can make it to the next one."

I paused, I hated parties, or did I? The old me didn't, but the new me did? This was too confusing, "Maybe." I said, safely.

"So, are you in a lot of trouble?" Samantha asked.

"Why would I be in trouble?" I asked.

"Well, weren't you drinking when you crashed? I would have thought they'd have caught that in the tests they did." She said, like it was obvious.

"I don't think I was drinking," I said, astounded that was something they thought I'd do.

"Then why did you crash?" Ashley asked, confused, "You're usually a safe driver, unless your impaired."  
"Big word," Samantha said to Ashley who simply smiled in return.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "I don't remember why I crashed, amnesia has the tendency to make you forget things." I said, somewhat harshly.

"Ouch, someone is PMSing," Ashley said.

I blushed, "Sorry, I guess I'm just cranky. Confusing day, I'm so sick of not knowing my past."

They both gave me looks of pity when Jacob walked in.

"Jacob," I smiled; a somewhat familiar face.

"Hey Bells," he said, walking to towards my bed, "Samantha, Ashley," he said, not meeting their eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said, closing my eyes when he bent down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. If I didn't know better I'd swear I heard Ashley gasp and huff when our lips touched.

"That's good," he said, "I just brought over some pictures, maybe they'll help."

He handed me a stack of pictures of myself over the past couple years. "Thanks," I said sincerely, as I started to flip through the pictures seeing myself at football games, dressed in the school colors, shirt rolled up with the number 33 painted on my stomach. I saw myself at a party, holding a red solo cup, arm around Jake smiling up at him lovingly. I saw myself in a floor length dress, hair up in a fancy updo, holding out my hand as Jacob put a corsage over it. Yet, I didn't remember any of it, not even a slight recognition.

"Help any?" Jake asked, anxiously.

"Um," I paused looking up at the three faces looking hopefully back at me, "I sort of remember this picture," I said pointing to the dress picture.

"Our junior prom," he nodded happily.

"Yea," I replied, not being able to hide a yawn.

"You must be tired," Samantha said.

I nodded, realizing how tired I in fact was.

"Well, we'll leave you," Ashley said, tugging on Samantha's arm, "Bye Bella, feel better soon!"

"Bye," I said and then looked up at Jacob.

"I should probably leave too," he said, sadly.

_Try to make an effort, Bella _I thought to myself, "You could stay if you'd like." I said, watching his eyes brighten.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Sure, I won't be great company though," I warned, "I'll probably just fall asleep."  
"That's fine Bells," he said, holding my hand, "Wherever you are is where I want to be."

I smiled at him, squeezed his hand, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up I couldn't help but smile when I saw Jacob's form lying awkwardly between the chair he was sitting on and my bed. _He must really love me, _I thought.

I stared down at him, and ran my hands gently through his long, black hair. "Bella?" he said, groggily.

"Sorry," I said, immediately withdrawing my hand.

He sat up straight and looked at me, "Don't be sorry," he said, grabbing my hand again, "That felt nice."

I smiled at him, "What time is it?"

"Um," he looked down at his watch, "Almost 5 AM"

I groaned, "So early."

"Yea, are you feeling alright?" Jacob asked.

"I'm feeling fine, other then being tired," I responded, "Why?"

"Well, your doctor," he paused, thinking of his name.

"Edward," I filled in, smiling at the sound of his name.

Jacob looked at me questioningly but continued, "Right Edward said that you might have a headache or feel sick when you woke up, but you don't?"

"Thankfully, no," I said, happy I didn't have to deal with yet another thing.

"That's good," he said, "I should probably go, school today." He sighed.

"Oh right," I said, completely forgetting about school, "Well, have fun?"

"Yea right," he said, "It was bearable when you were there, but now it is just plain torture."  
"Well I'll try to get better soon to save you from your torture," I joked.

"Please do," he said kissing me on my forehead, "I'll be back after school."

"Okay," I replied and watched as he left wondering how long it would be until Edward came and checked up on me.

**A/N:** I don't know how many of you read my other story, but I have a hectic next couple of weeks, I'm trying to get ready for AP exams and have hardly any free time on the weekends leaving me with very little study time! So my updating will be somewhat staggered and random, and they may only be short chapters like this one, but please stick with me! The actual plot should be starting soon … and I promise in two weeks everything will be back to normal! Anyways, please review this chapter! And I'll be sure to update next as soon as possible!!


	6. Ch 6: Italy?

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

* * *

Chapter 6: Italy?

EPOV

My alarm went off at 5 AM on the dot. Usually I hated getting up early, but lately I hadn't minded as much. The earlier I got up, the earlier I could check on Bella. I wasn't sure why, but she intrigued me more then any girl had before. It wasn't just that she couldn't remember her past that was interesting to me. It was that she seemed so much different now then what she supposedly was only a few days ago. What could have sparked that change in her so suddenly? It'd didn't help, of course, that she was beautiful beyond words either.

_I am supposed to be professional,_ I reminded myself in the car on the way to the hospital. It made it hard to keep professional thoughts when I looked into those big brown eyes of hers though.

I walked through the doors and was greeted by a bouncy Alice.

"Don't you ever get tired?" I asked.

"Nope, why waste time being tired when you can be awake enjoying life?" she asked.

"I don't know how you do it," I said, in amazement, "I should do a study on you one day when I have free time."

"Good one Edward, free time." She laughed, "What is that I wonder?"

I laughed too. "I'm going to head over and check on Bella," I told Alice.

"Oh, wait," she said, stopping me, "Your dad wants you to go to his office first, he has something important he wants to talk to you about I think."

"I wonder what," I said, thinking out loud.

"Only one way to find out," Alice said, "Go talk to him, and then tell me!"

"Alright," I said, "I'll talk to you later, Alice."

"Bye," she said and went off to check on a new patient.

I knocked on my fathers door, "Come in," I heard him yell from inside.

I opened the door, "You asked for me?"

"Ah, yes, Edward, come in, come in." he motioned for me to sit down. "I got a call from Dr. Mitri today."

"The Dr. Mitri?" I asked, amazed. He was one of the most well known and respected doctors in the world. He and his team were credited for solving some of the world's worst diseases.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "If you remember correctly, when I was younger I studied under him and his colleagues when first beginning my career." I nodded, and he continued, "It was a great opportunity, and I learned a lot, things I never would have learned under normal circumstances. They taught me things I'd never learn in a classroom, ways to help people that I probably would have never even thought of. Anyway, the purpose of my bringing you here is not to tell you about old memories." He clamped his hands together and placed them on the desk in front of him, "They offered an internship to you, Edward."

I froze, did he just say they offered me an internship? I knew how important that was, now rare, what an honor it was, and yet, I wasn't nearly as excited as I should be. "I'd have to go to Italy?"

"Well, naturally," Carlisle said, "You'd live over there and study under the Volturi's for around a year. So, what do you think?"

_Bella_, that is what I thought. My first thought after hearing about this great opportunity, one that could advance my career more then I ever thought possible was that I would have to leave Bella, the girl I hardly knew, the girl with the boyfriend, the girl who couldn't be around me without getting so nervous her heart monitored went insane.

"Edward?" my father asked, when I didn't answer.

"I'll have to think about it, Dad." I replied.

He seemed taken aback, "Oh, ok, well this is a great opportunity Edward, don't let it slip away."

I nodded and left his office, bumping into Alice as soon as I stepped out.

"So?" she asked, excitedly.

"You knew," I said, simply, it was the only explanation to why she was acting so excited.

"Of course I know! When are you leaving? I am so jealous," she said.

"I didn't say yes," I told her.

"You didn't say yes?" she asked, incredulously, "You said no?"

"No, I said I have to think about it," I said.

"You have to think about it?" she repeated, "Edward, what in the world – Oh, wait, I know what this is about." She said with a knowing smile.

"What?" I said, looking around nervously.

"That girl, Bella," Alice said, "Yes, it's all coming together. You don't want to leave her."

"That is not the reason," I said stubbornly, "I don't even know her really."

"That doesn't mean you can't like her, which you obviously do. That's why you pay such special attention to her, checking up on her so frequently, making sure she has everything she needs." Alice said as if she just figured out the meaning of life. "No wonder you've never liked any of the girls I've set you up with, they are so much different then her. Why didn't you tell me they weren't your type?"

"I tried, Alice, but you can be a little … stubborn at times," I said, smiling.

"So you admit it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You just admitted that you liked Bella," she smiled.

"What? No I didn't," I said, backtracking, trying to remember what I had just said.

"Yes, you did. Maybe not in so many words, but you did admit she was your type, therefore implying that you do like her," she smiled even wider, "and the look in your eyes confirms it."

"Alice," I said, and then shook my head and pulled her into the closest closet. "Fine, I might have a little kindergarten crush on her, but you can _not_ tell anyone! Not Jasper, certainly not Bella, and definitely, under no circumstances, my father."

"Your secret is safe with me," she promised, "Well, I should be getting back to work, and you should go check on Bella." She opened the door and walked out, me following. Just as she was about to turn the corner she said "Oh, Edward?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"You'd make a really cute couple," she said and then walked away.

I smiled at that and walked into Bella's room.

To my surprise she was awake, "Hello Edward," she said, smiling up at me.

"Hello Bella," I said formally, "You are awake early."

"Yea, couldn't fall back to sleep." She shrugged.

I panicked, "Are you feeling nauseous? Light headed? Do you have a headache?"

Her soft laugh filled the air, "Edward, calm down, I'm feeling fine. I am just not tired anymore."

"Ok," I said taking a deep breath, "You'd tell me if you weren't feeling well, right?"

"Of course," she nodded, "You'd be the first I'd tell."

"Good," I smiled at her, "So how is the memory today?"

She sighed, "I'm trying to remember stuff, but it's just not working. It's so frustrating, it's like I have a mental block or something."

"You'll remember, just give it time," I told her reassuringly.

"Hopefully, I am kind of worried once I do remember though." She said, quietly.

"Why?" I asked, interested.

"I don't think I was very happy before, before all this happened." She said solemnly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

She simply held out her wrist, showing me the scars of old cuts. "Why would I cut myself if I was happy?"

I didn't know what to say. Bella looked up at me, wrist still held up, worriedly. I knew I should say something reassuring, but I couldn't think of what.

She put her hand down and hid it under the covers, and broke eye contact.

"Bella," I moved towards her, "Just because you will remember things doesn't mean you will be unhappy again."

"How do you know?" she asked.

Truth be told, I didn't know that, but I said, "I just know" and smiled at her.

She smiled a small smile back at me, "You'll help me, right? If I start going back to what I used to be, what I've been told I used to be that is, you'll stop me?"

"Of course I will, Bella," I replied, "I won't let anyone hurt you, especially yourself."

She sighed contently, "You have no idea how much better that makes me feel, Edward."

"Well, that is my job, making people feel better." I said, and instantly regretted it when I saw her frown. That made it sound like I was only helping her because it was my job, not because I wanted to, which was just about as far away as you could get from the truth. "I didn't mean it like that." I said quickly.

"No, it's okay," Bella said, shifting slightly.

"No really, I want to help you Bella, honestly. Even once you leave this hospital I am going to check up on you daily. You are going to be begging me to leave you alone," I joked.

She said something under her breath I couldn't distinguish.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said, we'll see about that," she said, nervously, playing with her hair, and then she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My hair is such a mess, I need a bath." She said embarrassed.

"Well, we can't let you actually shower, but I can give you a sponge bath if you'd like? Not quite the same as a real bath, but at least you'll get clean." I said, casually.

She turned bright red, "You-You'd give me a sponge bath?" she asked, eyes wide.

My eyes turned equally wide, had I seriously just offered to give her a sponge bath? "Well, I mean, I could get someone to give you one. One of the nurses, Alice, could give you one. If you'd like," I added, awkwardly.

"Yea," she said slowly, "I'd like that. Thanks."

I nodded and walked out of the room, shaking my head only to find a giggling Alice standing down the hall a little bit. "Do you have nothing better to do then to follow me around all day Alice?" I asked.

"Um, nope," she said, "I can't believe you asked her if you could give her a sponge bath! McDreamy is stepping up his game." She laughed even harder.

I glared, "You will not speak of this," I said, in what I tried to make an intimidating tone, "Now please go assist Miss Swan by giving her a sponge bath."

"Aye, aye captain," Alice said saluting me and skipping off into Bella's room.

I rolled my eyes, as much as I wanted to hate Alice sometimes, it was simply impossible.  
I decided while Alice was giving Bella a sponge bath I would go check on my other patient, Mr. Anderson.

"Mr. Anderson, how are you today?" I asked, walking into his room.

"Fine, Dr. Cullen, thanks for asking." He said, "They say I am getting out of here tomorrow. Is that true?"

I glanced down at his charts which indeed did state that he was leaving tomorrow, "Seems like it," I said smiling, "That is if you take your medicine."

He groaned, "I'll take it, but only because in a day I get out of here and I don't feel like arguing today."

I handed him the medicine and he quickly took it, wincing as it went down. "I'll tell you this much, I'll miss the warm blankets, and I'll miss the pretty young nurses, but one thing I will not miss is this medicine."

I nodded, thinking about how much I had grown to like Mr. Anderson during his stay and how strange it would be not to have to check up on him daily. Then I began to think about when Bella would leave and frowned. I had told her that I would check on her daily, but that would only be for a very limited time. I wouldn't be able to just to go over to her house just to talk to her, or check up on her whenever I felt like it, not without seeming weird or creepy.

"What's wrong, boy?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Nothing," I said, breaking out of my thoughts and focusing on the now.

"That face didn't say 'nothing', it said something was bothering you," he said.

"It's just this girl problem," I said.

"Ah, of course, I should have seen the clues earlier. The bright face, the happier mood, the random daydreaming, you're in love." He said, knowingly.

"Love?" I asked, "I don't think so, but I do like her, only she's leaving."

"She's leaving? As in moving?" he asked.

"No, not quite, she's actually in the hospital, she's a patient," I began and then realized I shouldn't be talking about this, especially to another patient. "Never mind."

"No, no," he said, "Go on, please, I wont tell anyone and it looks like you need some advice."

I smiled, yet another reason why I liked him so much, he was persistent, "Well, as I was saying she is a patient here, and she's beautiful. More beautiful then any girl I've ever seen before, and she's incredibly sensitive, and although she has a troubled past, I can't help but feel that she is going to be an amazing person when she gets older, the kind that changes the world. That's one of the problems though, she is younger then me, she is still in high school." I frowned.

"How old are we talking?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"18," I replied instantly. I'd studied her chart so much; all statistics on her were automatic.

"So she's legal and plus you are talking like you are as old as me, you're what? 20? 21?" he asked.

"I'm 20," I replied, "I know it's not a big age difference, it just seems like a lot for some reason."

"That's reasonable, after all you've already completed high school and college and medical school while she is just graduating high school; it's natural to feel a lot older." He said.

I nodded, "But she's also a patient, and she has a boyfriend."

"Being a patient isn't a big deal; she is leaving soon, right?" I nodded sadly, "Well, then she wont be a patient anymore. As for the boyfriend, time will tell if they really belong together."

"I have this gut feeling that they don't," I said, "I don't know what it is, but something makes me not want to trust him."

Mr. Anderson nodded, "Trust your gut feeling always. Back in the army, we had to rely on our instincts daily, and mine saved my life numerous times. We didn't use any of that fancy technology that is used today, we didn't need it; we knew in our hearts what was right." He said, patting his chest where his heart was.

"Thanks for the advice," I told him "I should be getting back to work though."

"Anytime," the old man said, "I hope things work out for you."

"Thanks, I do to," I said.

**A/N: **So my tests are complete! YAY! And I think I did fairly well on them, or at least I hope I did! So, technically speaking I should be able to update a lot more frequently! Key word: technically! Ha Anyways, guess what I bought yesterday … the Host! So I'm going to start reading that soon, I'm so excited! Has anyone started it yet? Or finished it? I'll definitely let you know what I think of it once I'm done, although I'm sure it will be great, it is Stephenie Meyer after all! ANYWAY … please review! I'll be your bestest friend ever if you do! –smiles- :-D


	7. Ch 7: Crash

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Ok, I am a horrible person … the worst! I can not believe I haven't updated this in so long – a million billion trillion apologies! I had major writers block for this story, and got on a roll on my other story … but I _think _I have overcome my writers block so this story will be updated more often again! YAY! Again I apologize and beg for your forgiveness! –gets down on knees and looks up with puppy dog eyes- I'm sorry! Enjoy this chapter though …

* * *

Chapter 7: Crash

BPOV

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me as I groaned and lifted a piece of my greasy hair.

"My hair is such a mess, I need a bath." I told him truthfully.

"Well, we can't let you actually shower, but I can give you a sponge bath if you'd like? Not quite the same as a real bath, but at least you'll get clean." Edward offered.

I felt my face heat up as I realized the implications of his suggestion, "You-You'd give me a sponge bath?"

"Well, I mean, I could get someone to give you one. One of the nurses, Alice, could give you one. If you'd like," Edward stuttered, equally as embarrassed.

"Yea," I said slowly, not looking at him "I'd like that. Thanks."

Edward walked out of the room quickly and as soon as he shut the door I smacked myself in the head. Why was I such a dork?

"Woah, woah, woah," a girl who stood around five feet said, walking towards me a minute later, "Let's not put your head through any more pain shall we?"

I put my arm down, and placed it under the sheet, "Right, I'm Bella." I introduced myself, "But of course you probably know that…"

"I do indeed, I've heard quite a lot about you," the girl responded as I raised an eyebrow, "I'm Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice," I responded, "So I heard you're going to give me a sponge bath?"

She nodded, "Looks like you need one," she muttered quietly.

"Excuse me?" I asked, offended.

She looked up at me, as if surprised I heard her, "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just … well, you don't look your best right now, oh I know!" she squealed, "I'll give you a makeover!"

I looked around the hospital room, "Um, are you sure that is appropriate? I mean, don't you have other patients?"

She shook her head, "Nope, technically I'm not supposed to even be here right now, so I can do whatever I want, and what I want to do is give you a little makeover, make you look as beautiful as I know you are."

"Wouldn't that be a little hard considering all this gauze and bandages?" I asked, motioning to my body which was covered in the material.

"Oh, please, that wont be a problem," she said, "It'll be fun, and I think we both need a little fun, don't you think?"

"Makeup and hair only," I agreed, "And maybe my nails," I said looking down at the half chipped off nail polish.

"Deal," she said and ran out of the room only to return a few minutes later with a plethora of beauty supplies, "Always prepared." Alice responded to my bemused facial expression.

Alice quickly gave me a sponge bath and then started to remove my old nail polish, "So, tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, my name is Bella, my boyfriend's name is Jacob, and my best friend's names are Ashley and Samantha," I paused, "And that is about all I know."

Alice frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, I totally blanked and forgot you had amnesia. Well I didn't forget I guess… it's just I so rarely get to have girl time, you know with work and most people that come here would totally laugh at me if I ever suggested this to them, and well … I just can tell we'll become really good friends-"

"-It's fine, Alice, I'm glad to have a little fun too. It seems everyone who comes and visits me is scared I'm going to break down crying or snap in half or something, it's nice to be treated as a human being," I told her, "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Well my name is Mary Alice Brandon, but no one calls me Mary. I just graduated from college last year, and I love shopping and my boyfriend Jasper. Edward is practically my bother, our families have been close since I was born." Alice said, as she held up two bottles of nail polish, "Which one?"

"Definitely the dark red," I told her, "So you and Edward are really close?" I asked, trying to be casual and she nodded, "So would know a lot about him?"

"I like to think so," Alice said, "Why, what do you want to know?"

"Oh… I don't know," I replied, knowing full well what I wanted to ask, but not sure if I should.

"Come on! I promise whatever we talk about won't leave this room," Alice promised me.

I eyed her cautiously, "Well, I was wondering if Edward was um, single." I mumbled, turning a little pink in the face.

Alice smiled a toothy grin at me, "He is," she said simply, "But you have a boyfriend?"

I frowned, "Yea, I was just asking because my friend wanted to know." I told her, not completely lying. Ashley did ask if he was single, that just wasn't my motive behind asking Alice.

Alice frowned, "Well, yes he is single, but I don't think he is looking," she said, "He kind of already has his heart set on someone."

I felt my face pale, even though I had to right to be upset. Of course Edward didn't feel anything towards me, what was I but his patient, a little girl? And who was I to even think about Edward when I already have a boyfriend who supposedly I love and is amazing towards me? "Of course," I responded, quietly, "So tell me about Jasper." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Well-" Alice began and talked, and talked, and talked. By the time Edward came in to check up on me again, Alice had managed to finish my nails, brush my hair so it looked somewhat nice, and had told me her life story, starting from when she practically came out of the womb.

Edward's expression when he walked in the door was priceless. He first seemed confused, then surprised, then just curious. He looked between Alice and me three times, raising an eyebrow, "What's going on in here?"

Alice smiled at him, "What does it look like Edward? We are bonding over here."

"Bonding?" Edward asked, looking over at me and staring.

"Well, Alice came in here and wanted to give me a little makeover, she said it was her break or something like that," I paused and threw a frantic glance at Alice then Edward, "Is she in trouble? Because it was my fault-"

"She isn't in trouble," Edward laughed, "She isn't supposed to be working today and all, and the hospital is slow right now, so she didn't do anything wrong. It just isn't every day I come into a room to check on one of my patients and see them getting a practical makeover by a nurse."

_Patients, _I cringed at the word. _Well that only confirms what I thought, he obviously just thinks of me as a patient. _I thought to myself sadly.

"Doesn't she look pretty, Edward?" Alice asked, with an evil glint in her eyes.

I blushed when Edward turned his full gaze onto me, his eyes roaming up and down my face slowly. I raised my hand to push my hair behind my ears, a nervous habit I have, "Alice, he doesn't have to answer that." I said, embarrassed.

Alice smiled innocently at me and then turned to Edward and mouthed something I couldn't read, Edward shook his head in response but spoke, "You look very nice, Bella" he said.

I looked down, "You're just saying that because Alice told you to," I mumbled, "But thanks." I said, wishing all too much that his words were sincere.

When I looked back up, Alice had managed to sneak out of the room, leaving Edward and me alone in the room. I would have to kill that girl when I saw her next.

"I'm not just saying that," Edward said, searching my eyes for something.

I reddened more, "Sure."

Edward seemed to be having an internal battle, he stepped forward then paused and froze where he was, clenching and unclenching his left fist and raising his right hand to brush through his messy hair. He opened his mouth to say something when Jacob burst in.

"Bells" he said, running right past Edward straight to me, "One more day and you're out of here." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"How was school?" I asked when he stepped back.

"Alright," he said offhandedly, "I missed you though."

Edward coughed and Jacob's head shot up, "I'll just come check on you later, Isabella." Edward said formally.

I nodded sadly, "Alright, thanks Dr. Cullen," I said, not sure why I just didn't call him Edward. He did the same slow, sad nod as I did, and walked out of the room glumly.

"What's gotten into you two?" Jacob asked, "You both looked like someone died."

"Not a funny joke in a hospital, Jacob," I said, "But nothing happened." _Nothing at all, _I added in my head, bitterly.

"So, how's the memory coming?" he asked casually, lacing my fingers through his.

"It's not," I told him, "Any day though," I smiled, trying to be positive. Maybe if I remembered who I was, I wouldn't feel so awful about Edward.

"Right," Jacob said, eyes darkening, "Well, I was thinking we should do something tomorrow to celebrate your freedom from here."

That would be the perfect distraction that I needed from Edward and my confusing feelings, "Sounds great, Jake. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could go down to La Push and go to the beach, have a bonfire, make s'mores, and just hang out." He said.

"That sounds perfect Jake," I said, for the first time actually feeling like I did like him, not just me acting.

"Good, I'll come pick you up after school?" he asked.

"I think I should be ready to go by then," I said.

"Awesome, well I have to go, homework," he rolled his eyes, "But I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he made his way to the door.

"See you then." I responded.

"Oh," he said, stopping at the door and turning around, "You look really hot today."

"Thanks" I said as I blushed and looked down while he left.

"So you believe him when he says it?"

I looked up and saw Alice standing in the doorway, looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" I asked her.

"You didn't believe Edward when he said you looked nice, but when Jacob Black said it you believed him." Alice said, walking towards the bed to check the machines I was connected to.

"Well, you made Edward say that," I told her, explaining my logic, "Whereas Jake said it on his own."

"I didn't make Edward say it," Alice disagreed.

"Okay Alice, I believe you." I said to appease her, "I'm tired; I'm going to go to bed." I told her when a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me.

Alice huffed, "Fine, good night, press that little button if you need anything." She said, pointing to the red button on the side of the bed.  
"Thanks," I said, and closed my eyes when suddenly an event started playing out in mind, as clear as a movie.

"_Bella, Bells," a desperate sounding Jake shouted after me, although I couldn't see his face, I knew it was him, "Come back." _

_I could barely see through my tears as I continued to run forward, tripping and falling a couple times, but I didn't stop until I reached the shed. _

"_The bikes," I said to myself and threw open the door to the small building and walked to the left side where three motorcycles were standing. _

_I quickly maneuvered one of them out of the shed and onto the street, leaving the helmet that I normally wore on the shelf above the other motorcycles._

_My vision became even more blurry as rain began to pour down from the sky and my hair started to flop down in front of my face. I pulled off my hair tie that I always wore around my wrist and gathered my hair into a ponytail and tied it quickly._

"_Bella, just wait a minute," I heard Jacob's voice getting closer._

"_Bella!" I heard a high, girly voice scream somewhere farther back then Jacob._

_I quickly hopped onto the motorcycle and twisted the key in the ignition, causing the bike to roar to life. _

"_Shit," I heard Jacob curse as he ran closer._

_I wiped some tears from my eyes again and just as I saw Jacob in the clearing, took off down the dirt road, leaving him standing there in the dust. _

_I turned the first corner within seconds, and tried to concentrate on the road ahead that turned from dirt to pavement, but their voices kept haunting me, causing new tears to come pouring out. _

_I took my hand off the of the right handle for a second to wipe away the tears that blurred my vision when suddenly I felt the motorcycle slip on the wet asphalt, causing the bike and myself to lean to the right. I quickly grabbed onto the handle again and jerked the bike left in order to steady it, but I did it too quickly, causing it to swerve. The next thing I knew the ground was approaching at an alarming rate, within seconds my head connected with the pavement; I had crashed. My vision automatically turned pitch black, the last thing I heard was the squealing of tires and shouts of voices when everything became quite. My last thought was "Finally." _

I didn't know if I was dreaming, or if I had just experienced my first memory from the crash, and quite frankly I was too tired to care. I shut my eyes and drifted off into sleep, knowing I could analyze it tomorrow.

I knew I was sleeping for sure this time because in my dream Edward said he loved me.

**A/N: **So was it just a dream? Or a flashback? Memory? Or what?! Only I know … and you will soon enough! Please review! It makes me happy! :-) And then you'll be happy because I'll update sooner! So we both win!


	8. Ch 8: LaPush

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Thanks to everyone who continued to read my story even after I didn't update for so long! I don't know what I did to deserve such amazing readers as you all! Seriously, you're awesome! Anyways, I'm updating really quickly just as a little thank you. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: LaPush

BPOV

I was shaken awake to find three concerned faces looking down at me- Alice, Edward and another nurse I had yet to meet.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked as I stared blankly back at my audience, "You were screaming in your sleep." She explained.

I felt my face get warm, how embarrassing. I looked over at the clock next to the bed, its red, block numbers flashed back at me: 2:37 P.M. Had I really slept for so long? I must have been even more tired then I imagined. "Sorry, I'm fine." I replied, "I just had a bad dream."

"Must have been a horrible dream," the unknown nurse murmured. Alice shot her a look and whispered something to Edward.

"I have to go, come on Trisha," Alice said, grabbing onto the girls hand and walking out of my room.

"Sorry about her, she's an intern and it's her first day," Edward explained.

"It's fine," I said, "I'm sorry that I scared everyone. I knew I talked in my sleep sometimes, but I never knew I screamed as well."

Edward pulled the chair from the corner up to the side of my bed and sat down in it, "If you don't mind me asking, what were you dreaming about?" he asked.

I didn't mind him asking at all, and I told him about what happened right before I fell asleep, and how I had dreamt a similar situation right before he woke me up.

"Were you sleeping when you first had this … I can't think of the right word," Edward said, with a strained expression on his face, searching for a word to fit.

"I know what you mean," I said, not wanting him to strain himself over a simple word, "I don't think I was … but I can't be sure. If it was a dream, it was the most life-like dream I've ever experienced." I paused, "What do you think?"

"Well, if I had to guess I'd say it was a memory. Simply because what you described is startling similar to what Jacob told me of your crash when you first were admitted. He didn't mention you running away, or being upset for any reason … which is strange, but the crash sounds almost identical."

"I guess I should ask him about it tonight," I said, thinking out loud.

Edward frowned, "Right, you're checking out today. Excited?"

"Sort of, I guess, a little," I rambled. What I meant to say was 'I would be more excited if I got to see you more often and if I were single and you weren't interested in someone else. So no I'm not excited about leaving, because that means I will be seeing you far less.' But of course, I didn't.

"You sound so enthusiastic," he laughed and then got suddenly serious, "You are feeling alright? Right? You aren't hiding any kind of pain from me? Dizziness?"

I considered for a second, only a second, telling him that I was feeling a little sick, and maybe I should stay an extra day or two when I told myself that wouldn't be fair, someone else needs this room more then me, needs Edward's services more then me, "Nope, I'm feeling fine."

"Good, well just because you are checking out of here don't think you are home free, I will still be checking up on you daily for the first week, just to make sure everything is going smoothly, of course." Edward said.

"Of course," I smiled, I would still be seeing Edward.

"Bella," Edward started quietly, looking at his hands, "I know it isn't my place to tell you this, but I feel if I don't, I'll regret it later on-"

"Bells!" Jacob said, running into the room.

_Perfect timing Jacob, _I thought bitterly to myself.

"How are ya?" he asked, kissing my forehead and then glancing over at Edward, who still sat in the chair next to my bed.

Edward stood up slowly, smiling at me sadly, "She's doing very well, she even had her first memory."

Jacob looked at Edward, eyes wide and then down at me, "Really? Th-that's great." He said, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt, "What was it?"

"The crash," I told him, "You were there, you were yelling my name but I drove off before you could get there, but I was driving to quickly and couldn't see and I crashed."

Jacob searched my eyes for something, but it seemed like he couldn't find it.

"So, why were you there?" I asked him, "Why was I driving off so quickly?"

Edward, who was slowly walking out of the room, stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Jacob. Guess he wanted to know the answer as well.

Jake looked at the ground while he spoke, "We were supposed to meet up at my house noon, I was taking you out to lunch, but you got there early. I was in the shower, getting ready when you got to my house, you walked right in since you practically lived there anyway, shouting something about hating your mom like you always did, I couldn't really hear because of the water. I shouted to you that I'd be right out, but I guess you didn't hear me, and you stormed out of the house. When I heard the front door slam shut, I knew you didn't hear me so I quickly hopped out of the shower, got dressed and ran after you. I knew you were upset and needed someone to talk to, but you moved too quickly and before I knew it you broke into the shed and took a motorcycle out and drove off. I'm not sure were you were heading though…" Jake said, finally looking up at me.

"I was mad at my mom?" I repeated.

He nodded, "Yea, you and your mom haven't been getting along real well ever since she remarried. I guess you had another fight." He shrugged.

"Well that explains why I was crying," I mused, "Was there another person there?"

"No," he said immediately, "Why?"

"I thought I heard a girl's voice too, maybe not," I said.

"That was probably just your overactive imagination," Jacob laughed, running his finger down my cheek.

I looked up at Edward who was still looking strangely at Jacob, "I'll be back with your checkout papers." He said emotionlessly.

"Thanks," I told his departing figure.

"That guy is weird," Jacob said, following my gaze.

My head snapped back towards him, "He is not."

Jacob looked at me apologetically, "Sorry, I forgot he was your _friend._" He said, stressing the last word, making it sound bitter.

I squinted my eyes a little, "What's that mean?" I asked.

"It's just-" he began but thought better of it, "You know what, it's nothing. I'm sorry, I was just a little jealous I guess."

"Jealous?" I repeated right when Edward came back in with a handful of papers.

"Alright Bella, just sign these top two, keep the bottom two copies for yourself, and fill out the form on the last page," Edward said, handing me the pile and a pen, "And here is my business card, call me if you have any problems before I see you next."

I heard Jacob sigh when I took Edward's card, but ignored him and filled out the forms as directed and handed them to Edward. "Thanks for everything, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jacob asked, upset.

"Yea, Edward is checking up on me for a little bit, to make sure I'm alright." I explained to Jake, taking hold of his hand to calm him down a little.

"Is that standard protocol?" Jacob asked Edward who averted eye contact.

"Yes," he replied simply, "See you then, Bella. Bye Jacob Black."

"Humph" Jacob said as a response while I politely said goodbye.

"Alright, I'm going to change into my clothes, Alice put them somewhere," I said, talking to myself as I stood up from the bed, grabbing hold of the bed frame when I began to feel dizzy.

"You alright?" Jacob asked, running up to steady me.

I closed and opened my eyes again, "Fine, fine, just a little dizzy, that's all, haven't stood up in a couple days. Now where are my clothes?" I asked again, looking around the room, "Ah-ha" I said, spotting them sitting in the corner.

Jacob saw them too, and waked over to get them and brought them back to me, placing them in front of me on the bed.

"Ok, I'll just get dressed now." I told Jacob.

"Need any help?" he asked, eyes glittering.

"Um, no," I said, blushing.

"Oh, alright," he responded.

"So, I'll just change," I repeated, hoping he'd get the hint to leave.

He looked at me, realization dawning on his rustic face, "You want me to leave while you get dressed? But … Bells, I mean I will, but I don't see the point, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

There was no question about it; my entire body was bright red. "Please?" I whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Sure, sure," he said, walking out of the room, his ego clearly hurt.

I dressed quickly, thinking about my relationship with Jacob the entire time. I didn't mean to purposefully hurt him by asking him to leave; I just didn't feel comfortable with him seeing me with nothing on, even if he had supposedly had before, was that so wrong? Surely he understands what I'm going through, right?

"All done," I said through the door, loud enough for Jacob to hear.

He opened the door and smiled at me, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking, I keep forgetting how weird this all must be for you. I won't push anything onto you; we'll wait until you are ready again."

"Um, thanks," I said, and stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek, "That really means a lot."

He smiled down at me, lighting up his entire face, "Alright, let's get you out of here and to the beach." He took my bag and held the door open.

"Bye Alice, thanks for everything," I said when I saw her down the hall.

"Be seeing you soon, Bella; be careful," she told me, and then ran to hug me, "Really, be careful." She said in a serious tone.

"Yes, mother," I joked but hugged her back.

I said my goodbyes to a few other people I had gotten to know over the past couple of days, but couldn't find Edward anywhere. I sighed, knowing I'd see him tomorrow anyway, "Alright, beach here we come."

Jacob took my hand with his free one, and led me through the doors his car.

"Are we meeting anyone there?" I asked, once in the car and on the way.

"I wasn't planning on it, why? Want me to invite some people?" Jacob asked, looking over at me.

"Eyes on the road please," I said, not wanting to get into another wreck, "No; I'd prefer it to just be the two of us actually." I said honestly. Although Samantha and Ashley were my best friends, I didn't feel comfortable around them- yet at least.

"Me too," he said, as he pulled into the parking lot near the entrance to the beach. "I packed you a bathing suit and a towel in a bag," he said, pulling a bag from the back seat, "If you want to change there is a bathroom over there."

I looked in the direction he pointed, took the bag, walked into the bathroom and changed into the bikini.

It was very small, and very revealing, but I wanted to go swimming and if I wore it before, I guessed I could wear it now. It didn't look bad on me, just made me feel uncomfortable, a feeling I was becoming accustomed to as of late. I took a deep breath, put my clothes into the bag, and walked out to meet Jacob who had also changed into blue swim trunks.

"Bella," he said, eyes roaming up and down my body, "You look amazing in that, as always. That was always my favorite bathing suit on you."

I reddened a little, still not used to the compliments, "Thanks, let's go." I said, walking towards the boardwalk.

When I felt the soft sand between my toes I instantly relaxed, "It feels so nice out here." I commented as I laid my blanket down on the sand and spun around enjoying the light breeze and cool air. "I've missed being outside."

Jacob smiled at me as he set up his towel and put the bag next to it, "I'm going for a quick swim, be right back." He told me, I followed him, "Where are you going?"

I looked at him, "I'm going swimming with you." I told him, pointing out the obvious.

"You are going … you are going swimming in the ocean, with me?" He repeated, dubiously.

I looked at him like he was crazy, which ironically enough was a similar look to the one he was giving me, "Yes, why wouldn't I? I'm in a bathing suit, we are at the beach, and it's a nice day out…"

He smiled, and grabbed my hand, "You never used to actually go swimming, you'd just lay there and read a magazine and try to tan, not that you ever did."

"Why didn't I go swimming?" I asked.

"Well … I don't know, none of you girls would. Every now and then on a hot day you'd walk into the water just enough so the water would rise to about your knees then you would walk back out after getting cooled off."

"Oh, well I want to go swimming," I said, letting go of his hand and running into the water. "It's cold!" I screamed as soon as the water hit my skin.

"Of course it is, it's only early May the water hasn't had a chance to heat up quite yet," Jacob said, laughing at my reaction.

I stubbornly continued to walk farther into the ocean, just to prove I could.

"Careful, we don't want you getting hurt or sick again." Jacob said, from behind me.

"I'm fine," I said back to him. I continued to walk until the water reached my shoulders. I then dipped my head backwards to get it wet, and waited for Jacob to catch up.

He dove under a wave about ten feet in front of me and a second later popped up right in front of me, sputtering water all over.

"Gross," I said playfully as some hit me.

The ocean made me feel free, light hearted, and even if I couldn't remember most recent memories, I did remember that when I was younger I used to love the beach.

"Sorry," he said as he laced his fingers around my waist in the water. The action startled me and I jumped.

"Sorry," I said back to him. We stood out in the water for a while, talking about nothing in particular when I shivered.

"Cold?" he asked me.

I sighed, admitting defeat, "Yes"

Keeping his hand around my waist, he led me back to shore and directed me to my towel. Instead of laying down on it, I picked it up and wrapped it tightly around my body. Then I sat down on his towel, and patted the area next to me for him to sit on. He quickly obliged, "Well this is comfy."

"Thanks for inviting me," I told Jacob.

"You're my girlfriend, of course I invited you," Jacob said then added, "There is no one else I'd rather be here with then you Bella, honestly."

I turned my head so I was looking up at him, "Thanks Jake, for everything. For understanding, for helping me after I crashed, just everything. I don't know what I would have done with out you." I told him, meaning every word. If it weren't for Jacob being there after I crashed and rushing me to the hospital, who knows how long I would have been on the side of that road? If it hadn't been for him explaining my memory, I would still be confused. He'd been more then nice to me, and it was about time I try being the girlfriend he remembered me to be.

Before I could talk myself out of it I kissed him, gently, slowly, relearning his lips, his touch, his feel.

I only broke away when I heard a "Wahoo." I looked around aggravated, expecting to see a young boy standing next to us, watching us make out, but was surprised to see no one in sight.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Jacob.

He raised an eyebrow, "Hear what?"

"That shouting," I said, "I could have sworn I heard someone shouting."

"Bella,-" Jacob began in a slow voice, obviously thinking I was crazy when another shout echoed around us.

"That!" I said, excitedly, I wasn't crazy.

"Oh, probably just some guys jumping off the cliff." Jacob said normally, and then cupped my face and bent down to kiss me again.

"Wait," I said right before his lips touched mine, "They are jumping off a cliff? Shouldn't someone stop them?" I said, standing up to go see there the voices were coming from.

Jacob followed me up and walked next to me, "It's recreational, Bella. We all do it. See, there it is."

Jacob pointed to a tall cliff where three teenage boys around our age were getting ready to jump off. They looked down at the ocean, and then walked backwards. A few seconds later the shouting began again as the boys ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off of it- landing in the water about two hundred feet out.

My eyes widened, what a rush that would be, "I've done that before?"

"Oh, no, you never wanted too, said it was stupid and pointless, but I've done it loads of times, really fun." Jacob replied, staring up at the cliff and at the guys in the water.

"Let's do it," I said, grabbing his hand and walking towards a nearby staircase that made its way up the side of the cliff.

Jacob stopped, and being twice my size I was unable to pull him.

"What?" I asked, annoyed and anxious.

"You aren't jumping off that, Bella." Jacob said sternly, "You could get hurt, you just got out of the hospital for goodness sake, do you really want to go back so soon?"

_Yes, _I thought, _I'd get to see Edward again._ "I guess not, but it's safe. I mean, we just saw them do it and they are fine, and you said yourself that you've done it loads of times."

"No, Bella." He said, sounding a lot like my father, "Let's just go back and sit down and talk, ok?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"Bella, Jake?" a boy from the ocean shouted at us, waving his hands around.

"We know them?" I asked Jacob and he groaned.

"Yep," he said, "That's Embry, Quil and Sam, my best friends."

"Jake, what's up man?" Embry asked as he walked out of the water and picked up a nearby towel.

"Not much," Jacob said, tensely.

"See you won Bella here back over," Quil said, hitting my back gently, "Nice seeing you around Bella, we were worried for a while there-"

"But we all knew you couldn't resist Jacob, no matter how stupid he was" Embry finished.

_How stupid he was? Won me back over? _What were they talking about? Sam and Jacob exchanged a quick look and must have sensed my confusion, "They are just being weird," Jacob told me.

"Embry and Quil are talking about when we had a bonfire here a couple weeks ago, Jacob forgot to bring to bring the drinks and you got mad. You guys made up right afterwards though, Embry and Quil must have forgotten," Sam told me, looking pointedly at the two.

"Right" "Course" "Stupid us"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Maybe you guys should lay off the cliff diving, don't want to loose the few precious brain cells you still have," Sam's face turned back to me, "Speaking of which, how's your head Bella? Heard you had a hasty crash."

"I'm doing much better, thanks." I said, "Jake is helping me with everything" I put my head on his shoulder and smiled at him.

Sam shook his head and muttered something inaudible.

"Let's get something to drink and we can go and sit down and talk." Quil suggested.

Quil and Embry went to get the drinks from the cooler in their car while Sam, Jacob and I walked back to our towel and waited for them to come back.

They returned quickly with three beers each, Quil handed one to Sam and Jake while Embry handed one to me.

I took it, looking down at the beverage warily.

"Oh, sorry," Embry said as he pulled out a bottle opener and took off the lid to the beer, "There you go."

I looked back down at the beer again, and then up at the four guys sitting around me who were all drinking it already.

"Bella?" Jacob asked, "You don't have to drink it if you don't want it." He said, noticing I hadn't yet touched the drink.

"I used to drink it though?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said simply.

I nodded, took a sip and winced. It tasted horrible, how could anyone drink that for fun? The guys must have seen my expression because they laughed. I just glared and set the bottle down in the sand.

"So…" Sam began talking. We all talked for hours, the boys finishing up their own beers and mine while I just sat enjoying the fresh air and feeling for once, calm and happy. Everything was totally relaxed until I heard voices coming from behind us.

I turned around to see who it was when I saw Samantha and Ashley coming towards us, talking excitedly.

"Uh oh," I heard Quil say under his breath.


	9. Ch 9: Truth

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

* * *

Chapter 9: Truth

BPOV

"So…" Sam began talking. We all talked for hours, the boys finishing up their own beers and mine while I just sat enjoying the fresh air and feeling for once, calm and happy. Everything was totally relaxed until I heard voices coming from behind us.

I turned around to see who it was when I saw Samantha and Ashley coming towards us, talking excitedly.

"Uh oh," I heard Quil say under his breath.

I turned my head to him, "What?"

"Ohhmyyygoodddd!! HEYYY" Ashley shouted from down the beach.

I looked around at the boys sitting next to me, all of whom looked petrified, Jacob especially was stiff as a board. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bells, just wasn't expecting them, that's all," Jacob said calmly.

I nodded, wordlessly, not believing him, but deciding to let it drop.

"I didn't know you guys were out here!" Ashley said once she and Samantha had reached our circle, "What a coincidence"

"Yea, coincidence," Jake muttered under his breath, causing me to shoot him a confused glance again. I wasn't too comfortable about them yet, but Jacob seemed to really hate them which confused me. Weren't we all supposed to be best friends?

"Want to sit down?" Embry asked, motioning to a spot next to him in the sand.

"I really don't think-" Sam started.

"Sure, thanks," Ashley said before sitting between Embry and Jacob, leaving Samantha to sit next to Quil.

Sam shook his head and shrugged at Jacob, Jacob scooted closer to my side and linked his fingers in mine, squeezing my hand, Ashley smiled cunningly around the circle and grabbed a beer that I had not seen earlier.

You know that expression, you could cut the tension with a knife? That was how it was, I shifted uncomfortably and tried to start a conversation, "So, what's new with you guys?"

"Nothing," Samantha said, "We were just going for a midnight walk on the beach, to talk and stuff."

"Oh, fun," I replied awkwardly. Why couldn't I think of anything creative to say? "Ashley, how are you?" _Even more brilliant, _I thought to myself.

"I'm great!" she said, taking another big gulp of her drink, "You know Bella? I've felt guilty ever since your crash…"

"Why?" I interrupted, not wanting her to feel bad for something that wasn't her fault, "You couldn't have stopped it, it was my mistake to be driving fast in the rain, I should have waited for Jake to reach me and I should have talked to him instead flying off like that." I smiled at Jacob, who smiled tensely back, his eyes shifting between Ashley and me.

"Yea, you should have," Ashley said, considering this, "but I still can't feel somewhat responsible for why you flew off like that, I mean if you hadn't walked in on-"

"Did you see that?" Jacob shouted, pointing out to the ocean.

I looked out at the seemingly endless body of water; it was empty, "What?"

"That- that, I don't know what it was, a dolphin maybe?" Jacob said, still pointing out at the water.

"I don't see anything, Jake," I said, squinting hoping that maybe that'd make me see farther.

"Oh," he said, lowering his hand and taking mine again- his hand was sweaty, gross.

"I think you've had one to many drinks tonight," Samantha said, laughing.

"Yea, yea," Jacob said quietly, letting out a deep breath.

"So anyway," Ashley continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted at all, "I feel horrible about it, please forgive me."

I didn't understand why she kept trying to apologize for something that wasn't her fault, must be the alcohol, but decided to pacify her, "It's fine, I forgive you."

"Thank goodness, when I found out that you'd forgiven Jacob I figured he'd somehow turned you against me, blaming me or something, saying that I came onto him, but you totally know it wasn't me, right Bella?" she asked, slurring her words.

"Came onto him?" I repeated, not sure what she was talking about.

Jacob's hand casually slipped out off mine, "She's crazy Bells, she's drunk." He said, rambling.

"You didn't TELL her?" Samantha shouted, "You said you'd tell her Jacob"

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Ashley said, crying now on Embry's shoulder.

"Tell me what? Why are you sorry?" I asked, my head was spinning- it was all coming back.

"_Dad, can you drop me off at Jakes later? I'm supposed to be going out to lunch with him, and my car's still in the shop." I shouted upstairs._

"_Sure, Bells, but we have to leave now; I have to get to work in twenty minutes." Charlie said._

_I sighed, missing my own car, that I could drive on my own schedule, "That's fine, give me a minute." I told him, quickly gathering my bag and brushing my hair. I then ran downstairs, carefully, only tripping twice, and got into the cruiser which was already running._

"_You sure Jake won't mind you showing up a little bit early?" Charlie asked._

"_I doubt he'll mind, it'll be a nice surprise," I smiled, imaging his face when I showed up an hour early- an hour at his house – completely alone, maybe this would be the day that we'd finally go all the way, maybe. _

"_Young love," Charlie said, shaking his head. _

"_You know it," I replied, and turned up the radio that was playing one of my favorite songs._

_Shortly thereafter we arrived at Jacob's long driveway. _

"_Drop me off here, please, he'll hear your car if we drive all the way up, and I want to surprise him." I said not revealing my alterative motive for stopping so far back. If he pulled up to the door he'd see that Billy's car wasn't in the drive way and there would be no way that he'd let me stay with Jacob alone in the house. _

_As soon as Charlie stopped the car I got out and thanked him. "I'll be home for dinner, I'll call if I'm not going to make it, love you." _

"_Love you, Bells, have fun." Charlie said, and then backed up out of the driveway, oblivious to my motives._

"_I'll try," I said, laughing at the irony. After I watched him get out of the drive way and drive away, I started walking up to the house, a walk that took a good five minutes. _

_I stopped outside the front door, pausing to decide if I wanted to ring the door bell or just walk in. This was practically my second home, Jake wont mind if it just walked in, I decided , after all he always just walked into my house. Having decided I quietly opened the door, slid in a closed it._

"_Jacob?" I said into the emptiness. _

_No response. _

_Where is he? I wondered, Upstairs? _

_I began to walk up the stairs, "Jacob Black?" I said a little more loudly this time, "Come out come out wherever you are." _

_I heard a string of profanities coming from his room, "Jake?" I asked. _

"_Shit, um, Bella? Is that you?" I heard Jakes frazzled voice ask._

"_Yea, I came to surprise you a little early, I thought maybe we could just … hang out." I said, walking towards his room._

"_What? Wait. Bella, FREEZE." I heard Jacob's voice shout from inside his room._

"_What?" I asked, confused. _

"_Just, wait there for a minute, my room it's … it's a mess." He said, sounding out of breath. _

"_Jake, don't worry about it, it's not like I haven't seen your room a mess before," I said, laughing._

_A moment later Jake ran out of his room, breathing heavily wearing only a pair of jeans, my breath caught. _

"_Hey…" I said, scanning his body, from his beautiful face, down his strong, hard, stomach, to the waist of his jean- wait, was his button undone? "Jake?" I asked, questioningly._

"_Yea?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe._

_I heard something fall from inside his room and then an "emuph" _

"_What, what is in there?" I asked, walking towards his room, cautiously. _

"_Nothing, that was probably just a book or something falling," he said, running his hand through his hair, nervously. _

"_What's going on?" I asked, getting frustrated, he wasn't telling me something. _

"_Nothing, babe" Jacob said, pulling me into a hug. _

"_Jacob Black, let me go into your room right this instant," I said sternly._

_His smile faded, but before he could tell me no or yes, my curiously took control and I pulled out of our embrace and ran into his room. _

_He wasn't lying – his room was a mess, his sheets were everywhere, a pillow was thrown across the room, and clothes were covering the ground- a blue shirt, checkered boxers, a black bra, his green polo, a tennis shoe. Wait, my brain did a couple backsteps and my eyes darted to the bra, a bra that certainly wasn't Jacob's and definitely wasn't mine._

"_Bella, don't!" Jacob shouted behind me, coming into the room and stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes followed my gaze. "I can… I can explain." _

"_Emuph"_

"_What IS that?" I asked, walking around the bed to follow the noise. "Ashley?" _

_Lying on the ground, attempting to get under the bed, half way dressed was my best and truest friend, Ashley. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, then suddenly everything clicked, "Oh, this is rich, my best friend and my boyfriend, seriously guys?" I shouted, throwing glares between the both of them. "What did you think I wouldn't find out? That you could just be having SEX behind my back, and I'd be completely oblivious to it? Or that I'd be okay with it?"  
"Bella, calm down, it isn't what it looks like," Jacob started._

"_Don't even TRY to explain," I shouted at him, "We are so over. And YOU" I turned my attention to Ashley, "I can't believe you would do this to me, I thought we were best friends, how long have you been sleeping with him? First time? A week? A year?"_

"_This was the first time…" she said meekly, "It was the only time, honest. It won't happen again." _

"_You think I care if it happens again?" I yelled, "I don't care any more, hell, please continue on after I leave, I'm not talking to either of you ever again. Have a great life, really, you two deserve each other." _

_With that I stormed out of the room, and started to cry as I ran out of the house into the now pouring rain._

_How could they do that to me? I thought they loved me, when it turned out all they had done was played me for a fool._

"_Bella, Bells," Jacob shouted behind me "Come back."_

_Come back? Did he seriously think I'd let him talk to me after what I'd just seen? I ran faster, thinking of a way to get home. Walking seemed to be my only option, even though it was a good thirty minute walk, or wait. "The bikes" I said to myself and ran to the shed were Jacob and I stored the motorcycles we'd fixed last summer._

_I pulled a bike out from the shed, and tied my hair up in a quick, messy, ponytail to keep my hair out of my face as I drove._

"_Bella, just wait up a minute," Jacob said, his voice not far behind me. _

_Like hell I will, I thought, and climbed onto the bike._

"_Bella!" I heard Ashley shout, the anger inside me escaladed when I heard her voice.  
I quickly started the bike and heard Jacob curse as I took off down the road that was the fastest way home._

_I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't see, I couldn't think, and I certainly couldn't drive the motorcycle. I'd never fully learned, Jake had started teaching me a couple months ago, but after I stalled it, we decided to take a break from my lessons, a break that hadn't yet stopped. Thinking about all that wasted time I'd spent with Jacob only caused me to speed up and cry more._

_I took my hand off the handle for a minute to wipe away the tears which made it impossible to see the road when suddenly the bike slipped on the asphalt. I tired to correct the mistake by turning the bike the opposite direction, which only made the bike swerve more and suddenly I was falling, falling down onto the hard ground below. _

_It seemed like time had slowed down, I felt my head and body hit the ground roughly, I heard tires screeching to a stop behind me and the shouts of Jacob as he got out of what I could only assume was his car. I was blacking out – I might even die, yet I wasn't scared, sad or even worried about the surrounding blackness, I was in peace. My last thought was, "Finally." _

I was brought back to the present, to see everyone staring at me. "You … you…" I started crying, not able to finish the thought.

Everything I thought I had known, the little I thought I knew about my previous life, was a lie, my boyfriend cheated on me, my best friend slept with him, everyone I'd trusted, everyone I'd spent my last couple days with, had betrayed me, lied to me. I had to get away, I had to do something, anything, I just had to get away.

"I have to … I have to go…" I heard myself say.

"Bella, please," Jacob began, reaching out to touch my arm.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" I shouted, pulling back from his touch.

He had the nerve to look hurt, "Bells, I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment" I spit, "The right moment? When exactly is there a right moment, Jacob, to tell you EX girlfriend that you slept with her best friend? That when she was most vulnerable, had no memory, you pretended that nothing had happened. What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't … I don't know," he said, looking down at the ground.

"Come on, Bella, I'll drive you home," Samantha said gently, giving me her hand to pull me up.

"I think I'll walk, thanks," I said, pushing aside her hand and standing up on my own.  
"It's not a big deal, really," she said.

"You knew, you knew all along and didn't tell me, you all knew, and you ALL pretended like nothing was wrong, as far as I'm concerned none of you are my friends, nor were you ever." I said, storming off the beach.

I didn't bother to look behind me to see if anyone was following, I knew no one would dare follow me now. When I reached the parking lot I realized that it was a long walk home, and that I never really intended to walk, without thinking about it I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" Edward answered.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to sound calm, collected.

"Bella, is that you? What's wrong?" he asked, obviously my voice betrayed my current state of emotions.

"I, I just need you to come pick me up, can you do that?" I asked.

"Where are you Bella? It's nearly one in the morning," He said, not complaining, but truly wondering where I would be that late needing a ride.

"I'm at La Push beach, boardwalk fifteen, I'll explain everything when you get here." I said, trying to hold back the tears, I was on verge of another break down.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, five minutes maximum." He said, and I could hear him getting in his car and pulling out of his driveway.

"Thanks," I said, knowing there would be no way he'd be able to get here that quickly, but thankful that he was leaving right away. "See you soon." I said, wanting to get off the phone before I started to cry again.

"Be there in five," He reminded me and hung up the phone.

Once I closed my phone I sat down on the curb next to the boardwalk and started to cry again. How could he? How could she? How could they?

**A/N: **Ah! Sorry that's sort of a depressing ending of the chapter! But … Edward's coming! So hopefully it'll all be better soon, right? :- ) Please review! They make me happy – and a happy author means more chapters!! So we both win … all you have to do is click that little button!!


	10. Ch 10: Squirrel

Disclaimer: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Hello everyone!! I was very pleasantly surprised by the amount of feedback I got for the last chapter! Sorry it was so depressing, I wasn't in the best mood when I wrote that and it sort of shows, but I think I needed to be in that mood because the story called for that emotion so I guess it all worked out! But now I'm in a much better mood, so hopefully this chapter will reflect that – plus Edward's in it! :- ) Hope everyone is doing well … and that you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Squirrel

EPOV

"Alright Bella, just sign these top two, keep the bottom two copies for yourself, and fill out the form on the last page," I said, handing a pile of papers to Bella. I still couldn't believe she was checking out, in the short time of her stay at the hospital, I'd grown accustomed to seeing her smiling face every day; it was now my main incentive to get up in the morning. "And here is my business card, call me if you have any problems before I see you next." I handed her the card, hoping that she'd call just so I could hear her voice; maybe I'd find a reason to call her.

"Thanks for everything, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said, her eyes glistening.

"Tomorrow?" Jacob asked, clearly surprised.

"Yea, Edward is checking up on me for a little bit, to make sure I'm alright." Bella told Jacob, taking his hand to calm his temper that was about to flair.

"Is that standard protocol?" Jacob asked me.

I lowered my eyes, _No, _I thought, but answered yes, "See you then, Bella. Bye Jacob Black."

"Humph" Jacob said while Bella said goodbye politely while I walked out the door only to be bombarded by Alice.

"So, Bella's leaving," she said, following me down the hallway towards my office.

"Yep," I responded simply, annoyed that she was bringing up a sore subject.

"And…?" she pushed.

"And what?" I asked, opening the door to my office and walking in.

Alice, of course, followed in and closed the door, "What do you mean 'what'! Did you tell her how you feel? What do you feel?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my bronze, tangled hair realizing it was getting too long and needed a cut. I withdrew my hand, "I don't know what I feel, Alice."

"Yes you do," Alice cut in, "You like her, you feel a certain need to protect her, and a longing to get to know her better, your heart starts beating wildly when you are in her presence, and you find yourself at a loss of words when she stares at you with her big brown eyes."

_Yes, _I thought, _That is exactly how I feel, _"How do you know that?" I asked, amazed at how she had described exactly how I felt about Bella.

She shrugged, "That's how I feel about Jasper, it's called love Edward."

_Love? Was I in love with Bella? _I wondered, "Impossible, I've only known her for a few days, and she was only conscious for half of that time."

Alice gave me a knowing look, but dropped the topic, "So, I heard Mr. Dumbbell is back."

I raised my eyebrow, "Mr. Dumbbell?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "I think his name is Emmett McCarty? Yea, that's right; he's down the hall in room 113. I thought you were supposed to be paged."

Just as she said that, my pager went off, "Well I guess I need to go," I said taking one fleeting look back at Bella's room, slowly I looked away and walked towards room 113.

"Doc!" Emmett said as soon I walked in the door.

"Emmett," I said, nodding in his direction and I picked up his charts and quickly glanced over them, "What can I help you with?"

"Doc, it was horrible," Emmett said, getting situated on the bed so that his arm was under his head and he was looking up at the ceiling, he swung his left foot in the air that hung off the bed, "I was sitting outside, on this bench near my house because it was a nice day out, and I had just finished playing football with some guys. We won" Emmett said, smiling.

"Congrats," I responded, only mildly interested.

"Thanks, anyway, so I was sitting outside when I started to feel myself drift to sleep. I thought, no big deal, I'll just take a nap outside real quick, then I'll get up and shower and get ready for my date with Rose. Remember her? She was here last time, we're still together. She's awesome man," Emmett said, following his typical story telling pattern and getting off topic.

"I'm happy for you," I said, trying not to think of Bella. How I'd never have a date with her, how we'd never be together.

"Right, well I fell asleep, and just as planned about thirty minutes later I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes, and guess what was in front of me?" he asked, when I didn't guess right away he repeated, "Go ahead, guess."

"Ummm, a bug?" I asked, not seeing how this story would lead to a visit to the hospital.

"Nope, why would I be here because of a bug?" Emmett laughed his booming laugh, "A squirrel! A furry, beast of an animal."

"A squirrel?" I repeated. So a bug is a ridiculous guess, but a squirrel makes complete sense.

"Yes, so there it was, just starring at me, with its beady little eyes- watching me. So naturally I starred back, wondering what it was doing just sitting there looking at me," Emmett paused and looked reflective, "looking back on it, I suppose that is where everything started to go down hill. Damn squirrel. Anyway, so here I am starring at this squirrel, and it's looking back at me – it sort of became an impromptu starring contest. Which I totally won by the way." He smiled, remembering his victory, "So after the squirrel looked away briefly, I shouted 'I WIN' which the squirrel clearly didn't end up liking. It started to move towards me, its beady little eyes looking at me with pure evilness, so of course I stood up and started towards the path back to my house, only to have the squirrel follow me. I swear, Doc, the squirrel was possessed, it followed quickly, but lucky I was faster then it, I ran in a zig-zag formation, knowing that that slowed down alligators, so maybe it'd slow down squirrels."

"Of course," I said, attempting to keep the smile off my face, "Completely logical."

Emmett didn't seem to notice the sarcasm in my voice because he continued with his story unfazed, "So I was so busy running in a zig-zag pattern around my front yard, I completely forgot about the roots that rose above the ground under this big tree in my front yard. This is where tragedy strikes," Emmett said, dramatically, "I looked back at the ferocious animal, making sure it was far behind me when suddenly I tripped over the damn roots in the ground. The squirrel, of course, took this to his advantage and look what he did," Emmett said, holding up his left hand. On it were three small scratches, "He scratched me! So I tried to stand to get back up, to head back to the house, when I realized that my ankle had swelled up to the size of a … well I don't know, what would you compare this to?" he asked, sitting up to point at his foot.

"I don't know, a softball maybe?" I said, looking for signs of possibly broken bones.

"Sure, that works," he said, putting his hands together to make the size of a softball and then bringing it to his ankle, "That's right! It's the size of a softball, I've never had a great skill for size estimations, it's a family curse." Emmett sighed, "But, back to the topic at hand, what's wrong with me, Doc?"

I reached down cautiously to touch his ankle, "Do that hurt?" I asked.

He winced, "A bit"

"Hmmm, well let's give you a quick X-Ray, although I'm pretty sure all we have here is a twisted, maybe sprained ankle as for those scratches, I can get you some Neosporin to put on them so they won't get infected."

"Thanks, Doc," Emmett said.

I nodded and walked out of the room to get the Neosporin while Alice walked in and took X-rays of his leg.

Ten minutes later I returned to his room, Neosporin in one hand and the X-rays in the other, "Good news, it's just a sprain, put some ice on your leg when you get back home, and keep it elevated whenever possible, and maybe take some aspirin for the pain and you should be all better in a week or two."

"Good, so does that mean no football next weekend?" Emmett asked.

"That would probably be best," I responded, "And here is the Neosporin for your scratches, try not to anger any more neighborhood squirrels."

"I didn't even do anything," Emmett protested, "And that was no typical neighborhood squirrel that was a devil squirrel – it was out for blood."

"Of course, I hate those vampire squirrels," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I said you're free to leave, just take it easy the next couple days."

"Thanks, Doc." He said, carefully hoping off of the cot, putting all pressure on his good leg, "Oh, and if anyone asks, I was trying to get a cat down from a tree for a little girl and fell."

"Ok," I said, shaking my head.

Emmett threw me a quick wink, and limped out of the door, already on his cell phone, "Hey babe, yea I just got out, Doctor said I was lucky to only have a sprain, who knew falling from trees would hurt so much. I'm just glad that cat got down safely …"

I broke into laugher as soon as his voice faded down the hall.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and boring. Patients with colds, stomach viruses, nothing out of the ordinary. Every time I walked past Bella's room, I couldn't help but think of her smile, her laugh, the way her face lit up when she thought something was funny. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing right now, who she was with, was she having fun? Was she thinking of me? Maybe?

"What are you doing tonight?" Alice asked during one of my zoning out periods.

"Hu? Oh, um, nothing, just heading home and maybe watching a game or something," I said.

"You'll see her again tomorrow," Alice said, knowing who I was thinking about.

"I know," I said, smiling at the thought.

Alice looked at me, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, waving a dismissive hand, "Well, it's time to leave, so I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Alright, I'm heading out too, good night Alice." I said, and went to change out of my scrubs and into my casual clothes.

When I got home, I heated up some dinner in the microwave and sat down on the couch and decided to read one of my favorite books. As always, I lost track of time while reading, and before I knew it was nearly one in the morning.

I groaned internally, realizing that I would have to get up in less then 5 hours for work, and made my way to my bed when my phone started ringing.

"Who would be calling at this time of night?" I wondered out loud. Was there an emergency at the hospital? Quickly I snatched my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Edward, what are you doing?" a voice that sounded like Bella's asked, only she was clearly very upset.

"Bella, is that you? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I, I just need you to come pick me up, can you do that?" she asked. I felt a burst of happiness grow inside of me, knowing that she had called me for help, but that burst suddenly popped when I heard her sniffle- was she crying?

"Where are you Bella? It's nearly one in the morning," I asked, wondering why she was out so late without a car.

"I'm at La Push beach, boardwalk fifteen, I'll explain everything when you get here." She said.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, five minutes maximum." I said, already getting in my car and pulling out of the driveway.

"Thanks, see you soon." She said sadly.

"Be there in five," I assured her, and hung up the phone and pressed down on the gas pedal.

**A/N: **So that chapter is dedicated to two people, one of whom is my sister who hates squirrels and is convinced they are evil. (THAT IS BECAUSE THEY ARE…EVIL EVIL EVIL LITTLE BEASTIES!!- That was her comment while editing this chapter) And secondly to my friend, Kenneth, whose story I actually based Emmett's off, of course I added a little to it, but that general thing did happen to him! Anyways, I updated quickly because I loved all your reviews! So keep them coming, and I'll keep the story coming!


End file.
